A Medieval Curse
by Loverofgoodstories27
Summary: Sophia Brighton moves to Ipswich with her parents, trying to get away from her past that continues to plague her. The Sons grow weary that she might be another threat, but soon learn she may be the key to secrets about their families that were lost centuries ago. Can they help Sophia, or will she lose her mind and the ones she loves?
1. Prom King-Abercrombie-Shy Boy-Skater Boy

**This story idea popped into my head one night and I decided to type it up. I've been able to get over a dozen chapters written and I decided to post this story, the first in probably a year. This takes place after The Covenant movie, but not too long after. I hope you enjoy! Review for me please!**

_Breath. Keep calm, nothing will happen. No one will find out. You can make it to the end of the year and then you'll be leaving and they won't see you again. They're counting on you to not-_

"Sophia, sweetheart?" I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard my mom outside my door. "Ya, Mom." I replied before the door opened and she leaned against the doorframe. "Almost ready?" She asked. I nodded and stood up off my bed, walking over to my dresser. I picked up my saint medal and latched it around my neck before I picked up my backpack and followed my mom out of my bedroom.

In the kitchen, my dad was already sipping his daily large cup of coffee. "Morning." He smile at me. "Morning, Dad." I replied before I filled my travel mug and took a sip. "Ready, Mom?" I asked her. She smiled and looked at my dad. "Actually, these are for you." She said, holding out a key ring. "You're letting me drive?" I asked hesitantly. "No, these are yours, mine are in my purse." She replied. My eyes almost bugged out of my head. "You got me a car?" I asked happily. They both smiled. "We thought it we be a start to getting your independence back." Dad replied.

I set my mug down and ran around the counter. "Thank you, Daddy." I said, hugging me before I hugged my mom. "Thanks, Mom." I hesitantly took the keys from her, a small part in my mind still not believing this. "Home an hour after school is over. Call if you will be late or are stopping anywhere." My dad told me in a serious tone, pointing a finger at me. "Yes, sir." I replied. "I'm gonna go, I don't want to be late on my first day." I told them. "Have a good day, sweetheart." I heard my mom say before I left.

Once I found a space in the student parking, I grabbed my bag and locked it before I made my way to the front office, which was luckily on the same side of the campus as student parking. "Can I help you, young lady?" The secretary asked in an irritated tone. "I'm new and was told to report to the Provost this morning." I replied. "One moment." She muttered before she picked up the phone. "Provost, a new student is here to see you." After a minute she put the phone down and, without looking up at me, told me, "Go on in."

I walked around her desk and knocked on the door with a sign that read '_Provost'_. "Come in." I heard a deep voice reply before I opened it, walked in, and closed it behind me. "Provost." I said, nodding at him. "Ah, Miss Brighton. Please sit." He said, smiling when he saw me walk down the short hallway into his office. "Now, I haven't been able to look at your file to its fullest extent. One of our counselors is out on maternity leave and my secretary isn't the best person." He smiled and I laughed. "I noticed." I commented before he continued. "So I have had to handle our senior activities." "Of course, it's understandable." I smiled.

He reached to the side and picked up a rather thick file, mainly because of a manila envelope taking up half the file. As soon as he opened the file, his eyes fell on the envelope before he glanced up at me. "Despite your-setbacks-you have an excellent academic record." He told me, smiling again. "Thank you, sir." I replied, nodding. "Now, I will go through your file further, but for now here is your class schedule and a campus map. Once I go through your file, if you feel like any of your classes are an issue for any reason, just let me know." "I will, I'm sure they won't be a problem." I told him. "Well, I'll let you get going to your morning classes." He smiled before I walked out.

I spent the next fifteen minutes going over my map and schedule before heading towards my first class after dropping my backpack and empty coffee mug in my locker. As I saw the door at the end of the hall, the bell rang and I heard feet echoing from different directions. "And we begin." I muttered before I continued down the hall. "Can I help you?" I looked at the desk and saw a man around my parents' age in a tweed suit. "I'm new, Sophia Brighton." I told him. "Ah yes! I'm Professor Olsen. Grab a textbook. I hope I won't bore you with the lecture today." He smiled at me, making me smile myself.

My parents had found out when I was little that my 'learning curve' was strange, so they took me to a doctor; the kind that gave you the diagnosis of ADHD, autistic, and other such things. The doctor told me that I had a strangely high IQ and test results , advising my parents to keep me homeschooled until I was old enough I could handle the pressure of a normal school with being so smart.

"I think I can sit through it." I told him before I walked around his desk and picked up a literature textbook that I remember using when I was twelve. I turned and found a seat in the already half-full room. "Morning everyone." Professor Olsen said, the other students slowly growing silent. "Today we will be continuing yesterday's discussion on Hamlet. Now, if anyone did last night's reading, can anyone infer why Hamlet does not kill his uncle and step-father Claudius while he is in his bedroom confessing?"

"He doesn't want to give him the chance of going to heaven." I looked to the other side of the room to where the voice came from. I saw a guy with cropped black hair, dark eyes, and a deep tan sitting around three other guys and they all seemed comfortable, making them out as friends. The one sitting next to Mr. Prom King had shoulder-length dirty-blond hair and a lighter complexion. On the other side of Abercrombie was another boy with black shaggy hair and light eyes-probably green or blue and looking a little scared of the attention in his general direction. Shy Boy was sitting next to Skater Boy, who had blond hair in a bowl cut, also with light eyes and finger-less gloves on his hands. "Good, Mr. Danvers." Prom King nodded his head, telling me he was the one who answered.

"Anyone else?" Professor Olsen asked. I smiled before I spoke. "He didn't want to give Claudius the chance of going to heaven, like Mr. Danvers said, because at this point in the play he knew Claudius was the one who killed King Hamlet. The reason behind this is because he didn't want to give his uncle the luxury that his father wasn't-a final confession and a sure chance at going to heaven." Professor Olsen smiled brightly. "I'm impressed, Miss Brighton. You were able to read Hamlet at your last school?" He asked.

I shrugged. "No, I read it when I was ten, didn't completely understand some parts until I read it again when I was twelve. This was one of the easier Scenes to figure out the meaning." I replied. "It seems you might have some competition, Mr. Danvers, for that valedictorian spot." Professor Olsen told Prom King. Everyone laughed and Prom King smiled while Abercrombie next to him punched him in the shoulder playfully.

The rest of my classes were normal, I didn't have any show-off moments after Literature, but it seemed word had spread that the new girl had one-upped Caleb Danvers, the guy who had been in-line for valedictorian since he was in elementary school. It wasn't until my last class-Chemistry-that I started to grow weary. I was lucky to sit in the back of the lab quietly and take the needed notes before I bolted out of the room when the last bell rang.

After I threw my books I wouldn't need in my locker, I quickly made it to my care to leave before traffic backed-up too much. "Shit!" I said when I rounded the back of a tall truck, running into someone before I fell to the ground, the book and binder in my hands going with me. "Damn it. I'm sorry." I heard a deep male voice say before a hand reached down to help me to my feet.

I looked up and saw Prom King with Abercrombie, Skater Boy, and Shy Boy behind him. I grabbed Prom King's hand and let him pull me to my feet before he reached down and picked up the rest of my stuff off the ground, handing it to me. "I thought we had Chemistry homework?" He asked, smiling when he noticed I didn't have my backpack with me and the only book I had was for history homework. I smiled and nodded. "We did, but I finished it while the Professor was lecturing." I replied.

"You were able to do the homework while she was giving the lecture on Galvanic Systems?" Prom King asked, raising an eyebrow. The other three chuckled, all four probably assuming I was the kind of person who showed off in class but never did the homework or took notes. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "Ask me again in the morning. Watch out for the second system, it'll kick your ass, Prom King." I told him, the other three laughing at my nickname for him before I walked by them and to my car. I managed to get out of the parking lot without much difficulty.

The next morning, I pulled into the parking lot a little later than yesterday since I actually ate breakfast before leaving the house. As I pulled into the same spot as yesterday, I saw Prom King and his three friends leaning against a black H3 Hummer. I laughed and shook my head as I turned the car off and got out. "So, believe me now?" I asked him as I walked up to them. He chuckled. "Ya." He replied, smiling. "I'm Caleb. These are my friends Reid, Pogue, and Tyler." He pointed to each of them as he said their names; Skater Boy was now Reid, Abercrombie was Pogue, and Shy Boy was Tyler. "Sophia." I replied. "So, you as good at other stuff as you are English and Chemistry?" Tyler asked, seeming the most comfortable leaning against the car, which I took to mean it belong to him. I shrugged my shoulder. "It's only the second day, you'll have to see. This your car?" I asked him.

"How'd you guess?" Reid asked. "Most people thinks it's his car since he takes my keys all the time." Tyler informed me. "I just notice things other people don't." I replied. "What kinda things?" Reid asked, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes. "Things that tell me you manage to get any girl to fall for you with one smoldering look their way. Most of which you quickly blow-off for the next because you're the kind of guy who isn't to be tied down to a permanent relationship." I told him, his smirk falling off his face and appearing on mine.

His three friends laughed loudly, Tyler punching him in the shoulder. "Shut up!" He said in aggravation before stomping away. "Sorry, he asked, I answered." I told the other three. "Don't worry about it." Pogue said, waving his hand. "Well, I should get going." I told them before I walked away. "Hey!" I turned to look back at them as I slowly walked backwards. "Want to sit with us at lunch?" Caleb asked. "Sure." I replied before I turned and continued at my normal pace into the school.

While I was sitting in my Geography class before lunch, I was sitting in my seat in the very back and was turning my pen around in my hand as I watched the Professor lecture. I didn't notice until my hand hit the bottom of the page before I looked down at my notebook and saw I had started scribbling random mathematical sequences and other formulas in the paper along with jumbles of words and letters. I quickly closed the notebook before the person two seats over saw it and asked if I could go to the nurse. Once I was out of the classroom, I checked out, saying I was feeling sick, and drove home.


	2. Ticks and Bitch Fights

**I've noticed that about two dozen people have checked out the first chapter of this fic, but no one reviewed and I only got one follower. Spread the word for me about this fic and leave me some reviews, I'd really appreciate it. Enjoy the new chapter!**

The next day after my first class, as I was trying to leave I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw the four guys, which I had heard were nicknamed the 'Sons of Ipswich' from the rumors going around about my hanging out and talking with them. "Hey, you okay? You weren't at lunch and we didn't see you for the rest of the day when Pogue said you left during your fourth class." Caleb asked. I nodded. "Ya, I just felt sick and went home." I replied. "Are you on something?" Reid asked suddenly. "Reid!" Tyler said, frowning with the other three. "Why would ask that?" I replied, frowning at him myself. "Your eyes are dilated like shit." He replied. "It's probably just the medicine I took this morning to get rid of whatever made me sick yesterday. I've got to go, I'll see you at lunch." I told them before I walked away.

Later at lunch, I grabbed a sandwich with a bottle of water before I met the guys at a table with two other girls sitting with them. "You must be Sophia!" The blonde sitting next to Caleb said, smiling. I nodded as I sat down. "I'm Sarah. This is my friend Kate, who's also dating Pogue." She said, pointing to the girl with a dark complexion to match her eyes and hair. "Nice to meet you." I didn't need a statement to tell me Kate was dating Pogue, she was practically attached to his arm once she saw me walking towards the table.

After a while of sitting at the table talking about where I was from and other small things about myself, Caleb looked down at my hand. I looked down and saw my hand was folded like it was holding a pencil, 'writing' on the table. "Your hand okay?" Sarah asked, drawing the others attention. "Ya, just a tick." I replied, pulling my hand into my lap, but still feeling it shaking as I managed to move to another subject of conversation.

When I got home, I dropped my homework and went to the shed in the backyard. I pulled the key out that I put on the ring with my car key and unlocked the padlock and the knob before I went inside, locking the door behind me. I pulled my school jacket off and picked up one out of the pile of dozens of sharpies on the only table in the room and started scribbling on the bare walls. I hope this didn't go on for long.

I went inside and saw my dad was getting home from work and my mom had started dinner. "Soph do you want to-" My mom stopped when she saw my arms covered in sharpie. I had pulled my sleeves up at some point to write notes on my arms that I didn't, feeling like I couldn't, write on the walls of the shed. My dad walked in and stopped, seeing me as well. I felt my eyes water before I walked out of the doorway and down the hall to lock myself in my room.

The next morning, me and my parents ate our breakfast and drank our coffee without speaking a word to each other. I knew that when I left they would have a long conversation. When I got to school, I pulled at my sleeves, trying to hide the bits of sharpie I wasn't able to scrub off in the shower.

Before I walked into the school, an arm clamped around my elbow, yanking me to spin around. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Some frizzy red-head screamed in my face. "Who the hell are you?" I shot back at her. "None of your damn business. I want to know why you think you can just waltz in here and suddenly think the Sons are your friends and act like the high bitch in class." "What?" I asked, completely confused, trying to keep my blood pressure in check and keep my voice calm, knowing if I didn't it would be hell.

"I checked up on you. I know about you." She threatened, which made my blood quickly heat up. "You don't know shit about me." I said through gritted teeth. She laughed. "Oh but I do. Your old school could only keep you under control for a couple months before you were expelled." She said for the people that had circled us to hear. She stepped up to me and whispered in my ear. "And then get committed for the next two years." Laughing, she stepped back. I saw red and my vision went black.

When my sight returned, I was being pulled off the girl. Her nose was bloody and she already had the evidence of a black eye and a few other cuts on her face. "Sophia!" "Calm down!" "What the hell Kira?" "Get her out of here." I heard Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and then Caleb say. I felt only two pairs of arms around me, which seemed to be almost too little for them to hold. "What's going on here? Take her to my office immediately!" I heard the Provost say as they dragged me, literally, kicking and screaming to his office.

"I'm gonna kill her. That bitch is dead." I screamed, trying to push past Caleb and Pogue. "You need to calm down." Caleb told me. "I'll calm down when she's dead." I said, pushing harder. I saw the door open and the Provost walk in and around me before I felt something prick my neck. "Was that necessary?" Pogue asked the Provost. "Absolutely." He replied as they moved me to sit in a chair once they noticed I had calmed down from the sedatives. "If you two will wait outside, please." The Provost said before the two hesitantly walked out and closed the door behind them.

"Now, Miss Brighton, could you explain why you attacked Miss Snider outside? Try to stay calm, please." He told me. I nodded as I felt the tears slide down my cheeks. "She-She threatened me." I began. "It sounded more like you were threatening her, Miss Brighton." He commented. "You don't understand!" I said, sobbing. "She threatened to tell the whole school about me. For no reason, she threatened me." I told him as I wrapped my arms around myself. "Tell the school about what, Miss Brighton?" He asked. "The-The-" I began before he held up his hand for me to stop. "Say no more." He said. "I don't want my parents to know." I muttered, rocking in the chair. "I'm sorry, but they will have to be informed after an incident like this. And for your sake, I'm going to have another student drive you home. After an incident like this, I might just cancel classes for the day." He said.

"Go collect your things. I believe Mr. Simms had them, last I saw." He said before I slowly stood up and walked out with him following me. While I got my stuff from Tyler, who thankfully didn't ask about what happened, the Provost talked to Caleb and then walked over to Tyler. With my permission, Tyler would drive me home and Caleb would follow to bring him back to the school to get his car; the Provost deciding to just cancel classes for the day.

I sat in the passenger seat of Tyler's Hummer, my knees pulled against my chest, and looked out the window as the trees flew by. "You okay?" He asked, breaking the silence. "As much as I can be." I replied. "Can I asked why you beat the shit out of Kira? Not that we all wanted to see it, but she didn't deserve that bad." He said. "No, you can't ask." I replied, not commenting on his statement. "Not even a simple answer?" He asked again. I rolled my eyes. "She pissed me off. That's all you get." I told him before I started telling him how to get to my house.

Once he was in the driveway, we got out and I snatched the keys from his hand before I ran inside. I saw my mom in the living room, her cheeks and eyes wet from crying. "Sophia." She said, seeing me. I ignored her and ran to my room. I quickly yanked off my uniform and changed into a t-shirt and sweats before I curled up in my bed. "Sweetheart." My mom said, opening the door. I pulled the blanket over my head, afraid she would be disappointed and ashamed of me. I felt a weight on my bed before she pulled the blanket from my head.

"I'm not angry." She stated, making me look up at her. "You're not?" I asked quietly. "No, I'm scared." She said, making me frown and bury my face in the pillow. "I'm scared for you." I turned and looked back at her. "I'm afraid that this will be too much and eventually break you so much you can't be fixed." "I think I'm already at that point, Mom." I told her, sitting up against the headboard. "No, you're not." She said, holding my face.

"I'm scared too." I said, feeling my eyes water. "I don't know what's happening to me. I just want it to stop." I started balling before she hugged me to her chest. "I know, baby." She said, rubbing my back. "If I could switch places with you, I would in a heartbeat." She said through her tears.


	3. Bar Bets and Kisses

**I got another follower and my first review for this story! See, more posts when I get responses. Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

The rest of the week I dealt with the whispers and questions about why I beat Kira. She didn't come back until the next week and almost seemed scared of me, which I was content with. After a few weeks of uneventful days and evenings, I was surprised when Tyler asked me out to Nikky's. He was hesitant to ask, but quickly covered that he was asking for him _and_ the other guys and Sarah and Kate. Right, Ty.

My parents let me go out, thinking it would be good for me to hang out with people my own age outside of school. I spent almost an hour getting ready, remembering it seemed Tyler wanted it as an underlying date. I put on a black v-neck t-shirt with a white tank top underneath and some gray tights under my jean skirt, since it was getting cold outside, and slipped my converse on my feet. I put silver eye shadow on to make my blue eyes pop and to counter my gold-blonde hair, which I pulled up into a ponytail. I made sure my saint medal was around my neck before I left the house, telling my parents I would be home by ten, which gave me four hours to have fun.

I followed the directions Tyler gave me to the bar and was happy when I turned into the parking lot. I saw the four guys standing by the Hummer and an old blue car with Sarah and Kate. "You made it!" Sarah and Kate said as I made my way over. "Ya, Ty gives good directions." I said, seeing him blush a little. "Let's get inside." Caleb said, seeing us three girls shivering a little from the cold. We gladly followed them inside. I smiled when I saw the packed inside and heard the music. It was perfect.

"Don't like it?" Pogue asked, leaning over for me to hear. "No!" I replied, shaking my head. "I love it." I told him before he chuckled and we walked over to a couple tables. "Drinks? Food?" Caleb asked, throwing his jacket over the back of his seat. "Water and a burger." Kate and Sarah replied while the other three guys said coke. "Burger, fries, tea and see if you can get some sugar packets too." I replied, getting weird looks from them but Caleb nodded his head before he and the other three walked away and towards the bar.

"It's a thing the guys do. They go around the four of them when we come and one buys drinks and food each time." Sarah explained. "It looks like you frequent this place, they're able to do that?" I asked them. "They're all old money." Kate replied. "Sons of Ipswich thing right?" I asked. "Yep." Sarah replied, smiling. After a few minutes, they came back carrying the trays and drinks. "Here we are, ladies." Pogue said, making us laugh as they sorted out the food. "Nikky managed to find some after he gave us a couple weird looks." Tyler said, holding out a few packs of sugar. "Thanks. You rock, Ty." I said, smiling before I ripped them open and poured them in the glass of tea.

"Explain?" Kate asked, seeming to be the only one brave enough to ask. "I'm from Florida. I visited DC once and nearly died when all I could find was iced tea." I replied, making everyone laugh. "It's a Southern thing." I said, shrugging my shoulders and making them laugh more before we dug into our food. Kate and Sarah ended up giving the rest of their food to Caleb and Pogue, while I finished my burger and fries and kept snatching Reid's fries. "Hey!" He exclaimed as I took a couple of the last fries from his tray. "You're not eating 'em!" I told him. He rolled his eyes before he nudged Tyler. "Wanna go play?" He asked. Tyler nodded before he looked over at me. "You play pool?" He asked.

"Oh, hell yes." I said, shoving the rest of my fries in my mouth. "I haven't played in years, but ya." I said, standing up. "I wanna see if you can beat them." Sarah said. "Don't be so sure." Reid smirked before we all moved to the pool tables on the other side of the bar. "Damn." Reid muttered, looking at a waitress leaning over the bar. "Twenty on boy shorts." He said, slamming a twenty down on the green fabric of one of the pool tables. "Not again." I heard Caleb mutter behind me. "I got it on silk bikini." Pogue said, smirking. "Lace." Tyler said, his shy demeanor disappearing completely. I laughed before I reached into my bra and pulled out a twenty of my own and slapped my hand down next to theirs.

"Thong." I said, smiling as their eyes bugged out of their heads. "How do you tell who wins?" I asked. "Air vent over there that gets 'em every time." Reid replied before Pogue nodded. I turned and watched for a minute before she shifted and her skirt blew up, making her quickly reach back and push it down. But not before we saw the winner.

"Damn it!" Reid yelled. "Thanks, boys." I said, picking up their twenties with my own and folding them back into my bra. "That was so cool. Maybe they'll learn their lesson." Kate and Sarah laughed from the side with Caleb. "I've been hoping the same thing." He commented, smirking at his friends. I walked over to the cue rack. "Are we gonna play?" I asked Reid and Tyler. "Sure we are." Reid said, chuckling before he held his hands out to catch the cue I pitched across the table at him. "Then shut up and rack 'em, Skater Boy." I said, using the nickname I gave him on the first day.

I had used them before and they had asked and laughed about what nicknames they had gotten. Poor Ty got the worst jokes from the other three about his, so I tried not to use it.

Once the balls were racked, the two boys let me break. "Good luck, sweet cheeks." Reid said, handing me the cue ball. "None needed." I told him as I took it and went around the table. Once I placed the ball and had the shot lined up, I bent over and held the cue, pulled it back, and shot it forward. The cue ball ran and hit the rest, breaking them apart and sending a couple in the far corner pockets.

"Damn." Tyler said, smiling. "Careful, she might hustle you guys out in this too." Caleb called to them from behind me. Reid waved his hand at the oldest as Tyler bent over to take his shot. After making my next shot, I was waiting for Reid to find a good line up. "I didn't know you were religious." Tyler said from next to me. "Hm?" I asked, looking over at him. "Your necklace. You Catholic?" He asked. I looked down and saw my medal had slid out of my shirt where I kept it hidden. "Oh, no. Just superstitious." I said as I grabbed it and hid it back in my shirt. "Gotcha." Tyler nodded, but looking like he wanted to question me further.

After playing a couple games of pool, without hustling, Sarah and Kate pulled Pogue and Caleb to dance and I decided to pull Tyler to dance with me. He blushed a little but chuckled as he followed me over by the jukebox. I spent the next couple hours dancing with him. I was very surprised when at one point, Tyler pulled my arm until our bodies touched before he reached up to cradled my chin in his palm. I wasn't sure if he was blushing or if his face was red from dancing for so long, but before I could try and figure out for sure, he leaned down and gently pulled me closer until our lips met. My arm he still had in his hand held onto his while the other ran up his chest and wrapped around his neck.

We heard whistles from over by the pool table, making him pull away and look over at Reid, lifting his arm up to flip the blond his middle finger, making me laugh. After dancing and stealing a few more kisses, I checked my phone and saw I had to leave and head home or I would be late. When I told Ty, he said he would walk me out.

"I had fun." I said him as we slowly walked hand in hand to my car at the front of the lot. "I'm glad. I wasn't sure you would take my offer." He said, chuckling. "Of course! It was sweet seeing you stutter trying to cover why you wanted me to come." I said, leaning against the trunk of my car. "You think I had ulterior motives besides wanting us all the hang out?" He chuckled. "You wanted it as a date." I told him before his eyes almost bugged out of his head. "How-did-who-" He stuttered before I waved him to stop. "It was too easy to see that was why. And I'm glad I did." I said, sliding my arms around his neck. "So am I." He said, already calm after his stuttering fit a minute ago. He leaned over to kiss me before his hand reached up and held my neck as I pulled him closer. After a minute I pulled away. "I've got to go otherwise my parents will kill me." I said, laughing. He smiling and nodded. "Okay, see you Monday?" He asked as I walked around to the driver door. I nodded before I got in. Once he stepped out of the way, I slowly back out and waved before I pulled out of the lot and drive home.

"Have fun, sweetheart?" My mom asked from the living room. "Ya." I replied. "Come sit with me." She sat, patting the couch next to her. I slipped my shoes off and made my way over and sat down before she handed me a mug of tea. "I figured you would be home as close to ten as possible." She smiled. "Thanks." I said before I folded my legs under me and sipped my tea, enjoying the quiet after the loud music at the bar, the fire keeping us warm but not hot like Nikky's was with all the people. It felt like a normal night I used to have with my mom a few years ago.


	4. Questions

**I got my first favorite and another review on the first three chapters of this story, so here's another! I'm still working on writing more for this. I'm almost on chapter 20 right now and it feels like it's setting up to finish, but I still think this might be close to a 30 chapter story, which makes me very happy. Well, here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

That weekend was the first time I picked up a paint brush in years to paint something other than a jumbled mess. In a matter of two days, I had finished a whole architecture piece and gotten my homework done in the meantime. I woke up Monday morning feeling like maybe my life was slowly turning around and my darkest years were behind me and I had almost severed all ties to them completely.

"Hey." I heard Tyler say as he walked up and kissed my cheek when I was by my locker before classes started. I smiled as he leaned against the locker next to me. "Morning." I replied as I finished the last of my second cup of coffee and put the mug in my locker before I slipped a piece of gum in my mouth. "So, I was thinking about seeing if you, the other guys, and the girls could come hang out at my house this Friday night." I said as we slowly made our way to our first class. "Damn, sorry, we can't." He said, frowning sadly.

"How come?" I asked, brows furrowed. "Me and the guys have a swim meet and Sarah and Kate always go to watch us compete." He explained. "Oh." I replied, nodding my head. "Well, in that case. I think I'll see about coming to your swim meet instead." I said, smiling. "We could try Saturday at your place." He said. "I'll check with my parents." I said as we sat down with the guys and Sarah and Kate took the seats next to me, our group taking up almost the whole row of seats.

"Check with your parents about what?" Sarah asked. "If you two and the guys could come hang out at my house Saturday. I originally thought Friday night, but then Ty said they had a meet, so I'll go to that and check about Saturday instead." I replied. "Cool!" She replied, Kate smiling next to her before Professor Olsen started the lecture. We had finished Hamlet and moved on to, ironically, The Crucible. The guys and Sarah and Kate thought it was funny and I quickly figured it was because we were so close to Salem.

After school, I sent my mom a message to tell her I would be staying to use the library for an hour or two and would be home for dinner. I quickly finished my homework and saw I had an hour left. I decided to withhold my curiosity no longer and went in search for some books about the town.

When the hour was up, I finally figured out answers to multiple questions I learned I had about the town, the school, the guys, and other things since I moved here. I put the books back where I found them, grabbed my bag, and left the school and made it home in time to sit down and eat. "What's on your mind, Soph?" My dad asked. "I was wondering a couple things." I said, putting down my fork.

"Shoot." He replied, my mom looking at me as well. "I was wondering if I could go to the swim meet this Friday. I'll get more info tomorrow, cross my heart. And then I was wondering if I could have some friends over Saturday." I quickly said. My parents looked at each other before looking back at me. "More info on the swim meet, but yes for Saturday." My mom replied. I smiled and jumped up to hug them. "Thank you." I said happily.


	5. Ramblings

**I realized the last chapter was VERY short compared to the others, so I decided to do a double update. The chapters kind of write themselves and I just dictate where I feel like they should finish, so this is a warning for the future that there might be chapters after this that might be short as well. But, that might also mean more double-posts! Here's chapter 5!**

Friday after school, I drove home and quickly finished my homework before I changed into jeans, t-shirt, and high-heel booties before I left, telling my parents I would call if we went anywhere else after the meet. I got to the school and saw Sarah and Kate wave me over before we all walked to the pool.

"This is cool. I was never able to go to stuff afterschool." I said when I saw the people who had come to see the meet. "How come?" Kate asked. My mind churned for a reply, a cover. "I always had family stuff or had to help my mom with work." I told her. "Gotcha. Well this is no football game. This is a whole lot better." She told me, both of them laughing before we heard other people cheering, which made me turn and look over to see the guys walk out of the locker room.

"Hello!" I said, laughing. "Like I said, nothing like a football game." Kate said before we watched the guys line up against the wall. They all looked hot in the black speedos, but I was eyeballing a particular guy. A Son standing at the end of the line with the other three.

After a couple hours at the pool, the guys winning all of their style races like always I heard, we went to Nikky's to celebrate. Which I heard was also a norm as well. My parents gave me the okay, so I decided to ride with Sarah and Kate from the school to the bar.

Once we got there, we celebrated by dancing and somehow someone got shots for everyone. I relished the thought of the alcohol, but turned it down. Despite the strange looks I got from the guys, Sarah, and Kate, none of them questioned it. After a while, Reid dragged me to the pool tables and we spent a while playing a few rounds of pool with Ty.

"Corner pocket." I said, leaning over to try and get the eight ball in. "Soph." I heard Tyler mutter. I looked up and saw he and Reid were staring at my face. "What?" I asked, wiping at my face. I pulled my hand away from my nose and saw blood. "I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back." I said, dropping the cue on the table and dodging bodies as I tried to get to the bathroom. After checking that no one was in any of the stalls, I locked the door and then leaned against one of the sinks. I held onto my medal around my neck and waited.

**~AMC~~AMC~~AMC~~AMC~**

"She's been in there for a long time." Tyler said, looking towards the bathrooms. "Hey, could you two go see that she's okay?" Reid called to Sarah and Kate who quickly stood up and went to the bathroom. A minute later, they came running back. "The door's locked." Sarah said loud enough for all four Sons to hear. All four dropped what they were doing and followed the girls back to the bathroom. "Soph?" Tyler called, pushing on the door. It stuck, telling them it was indeed locked.

"I thought she just had a bloody nose?" Sarah asked. "She did, but she acted like it was something worse and that's what has me worried." Tyler replied, pushing on the door again before he pressed his ear to the wood to try and hear anything inside. He could only hear muttering, but couldn't make out the gibberish. "Fuck it." He muttered before he stepped back from the door, his eyes flashing before they all heard the lock click open. Tyler was the first to push the door open, what they all saw inside made their movements stop.

Sophia was on the floor, her eyes rolled back and her nose bleeding and as she muttered continuously, _"__Nox__ex huiusmodi non amplius quiesceret. Maledictum et in saecula unigenitus filius qui primo cum potestate diaboli. Familiarum quinque, quibus quies in suis sed nunquam intret. Saeculi damnantur uri.__"_

Breaking away from the group, Tyler moved and kneeled down next to Sophia. "Sophia. Sophia." He said, shaking her shoulders. Her muttering stopped, but she kept shaking and her eyes were still rolled back in her head. "Sophia, come on!" He yelled, shaking her harder. After a minute her eyes closed and she started coughing. Tyler pulled her into a sitting position and held her until the fit stopped.

"Ty?" She muttered, her voice hoarse. "You okay? Scared the shit outta me." He replied. "I'm good. Just give me a minute." She replied. Sarah moved around them and got a wet paper towel before she handed it to Sophia. "Thanks." She told the other blonde, wiping the blood from her nose and upper lip. "We'll go get the car and we can take you home." Kate said. "I'll go with you and drive her car back from the school." Tyler said, pulling Sophia to her feet. "Thanks, Ty." Sophia told him before he slowly carried her out of the bathroom and around the back of Nikky's to avoid attention.

Once Sophia was in the car, Caleb grabbed Tyler's arm to stop him from getting in the car. "Ty." Caleb whispered. Tyler turned and looked at the oldest, glancing at the two behind Caleb. "You know we'll have to talk about this at some point." Caleb told the youngest. "I know, but not right now." Tyler said before he got in the back seat with Sophia and Sarah pulled out of the parking lot.

**Hey, guys! I finally remembered I never put a full translation of the Latin that I put in this chapter and reference through the rest of the story! Here's the translation I got from Google:  
****"From this night forth, they shall no longer rest. Their first and only born son shall forever be cursed with the powers of the devil. Five families, these, shall never lay to rest those they love to enter heaven. Forever, they are damned to burn."**


	6. Files Revealed

**I'm so happy by the turn out for this story already! 250 people and counting have looked at it, 5 reviews, 4 followers, and 2 favorites! This is more than I've ever had for a story I've written, so I'm very excited to see how it goes from here.  
I'm trying my best with editing and making sure everything makes sense, so be patient. I can get scramble-brained with these things lately, so I might miss a few things here-and-there. Just send me a review about the issue and I'll try and make sure I pay attention to it the next time; this has already happened and it was great to have the issue brought to light for me.  
Anyways, I'll stop rambling and let you get to the next chapter, enjoy and keeping doing what you do!**

After leaving Sophia in her parents care, Sarah and Kate dropped Tyler back at the dorms before they went up to their dorm. Tyler however, moved to his car and drove to the old Colony house with Reid, who had driven back from Nikky's after Tyler left. Slowly descending the stone steps, Tyler dreaded having to talk with the other Sons about what had happened to his girlfriend a few hours before at Nikky's.

Taking his seat, Caleb sighed before he started. "Okay, I know this isn't something you want to talk about, Ty, but we have to." "I know." Tyler muttered, burying his face in his hands. "I want to know what the hell she was muttering." Reid said, frowning. "It was Latin." Caleb said. "I could only understand a few words," Pogue added. "Son, powers of the devil, families, and damned." "Damned to burn." Caleb said, remembering the last words.

"It sounded like a curse or something." Reid said. "It sounds like us." Tyler said, looking up with his brows furrowed. "How do you know?" Pogue asked. "Son, powers of the devil, families damned. The sons will have the powers of the devil and the families with be damned to burn. That must be what it means." He explained. "It fits." Caleb added. "We need to see her file. I want to know why the hell she is saying curses about us." Reid said. "I don't like it." Tyler said, shaking his head.

"The last time we looked at someone's file it ended up saving all our asses." Reid told his best friend. "I know that, okay! But I don't like it. I don't think she even knows what the hell happened." Tyler said, mentioning Sophia. "And if she does and she's faking like Chase? This is the perfect way for her to get close to us, Ty." Caleb said. "Goddamn it." Tyler muttered, holding his head. "We're not gonna brand her as a threat like Chase, but we need to know more about her in case something does happen again." Pogue said, trying to help Tyler stay calm, remembering when he over reacted about his girlfriend being in trouble, it nearly got him killed and none of them wanted that to happen again.

"Okay, but we're all going." Tyler said, nodding his head. "We'll go tomorrow night. It'll be the weekend so it will be a little easier to get in." Caleb said. "What about tomorrow afternoon?" Tyler asked. "What about it?" Reid replied. "We were gonna meet at Sophia's house, remember?" Tyler told the blond. "We'll still go. We don't want to look like we're pulling away. Act normal." Caleb told them. The other three nodded before they all left the Colony house to get some sleep for the next day.

The next afternoon, the Sons met at Sophia's house at the agreed time and gathered at the front door before ringing the bell. The door opened and a brunette woman stepped into the doorway. "You must be Sophia's friends, come on in." She told them, smiling. They all stepped in and pulled off their jackets before turning back to Sophia's mother. "I'm Janine, my husband, Tim, is at work for a few hours. I think Sophia is in the basement, this way." She told them before she waved for them to follow her. "Sophia!" She called down the stairwell. "She probably has her music playing and can't hear me. Go on down, just mind where you step." She told them before she smiled and walked back towards the front.

Once they were at the bottom of the steps, they heard the music Janine had mentioned before they opened the door to walk into the basement. As the door opened completely, a knife flew right in front of them and hit the wall next to the door. "Sorry!" Sophia yelled before the music stopped. She walked into view and over to the wood board several knives were imbedded.

"I didn't realize it was that late." She said, wiping her forehead. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a sports bra. When she turned, they finally saw the tattoos covering her back that were normally hidden by her t-shirts and school uniform. "We can go back upstairs." She said, pulling a tank top on before she led them back up the stairs.

That night, after spending hours with Sophia at her house, the four Sons met outside the administration office around midnight. "Let's make this quick." Tyler told Caleb before the oldest Used to unlock the door. Once inside, Tyler went to the computer while the other three searched the cabinets for Sophia's file. "Got it." Reid said, pulling out a thin file and looking inside. "Just normal stuff. Nothing that'll give us a clue." He said, putting the file back in and closing the drawer.

"I think I got something." Tyler said, making them walk over and lean over the youngest Son's shoulders to look at the computer screen. "There's a note at the bottom of this file. 'Prior medical files only released with student's permission and Provost's authorization. Files kept in Provost's personal office, no additional copies made.'" "I didn't sign up for this shit." Reid said, realizing like the others that they now had to get into the Provost's office.

"Hold on, there was something about her necklace that's been bugging me for weeks." Tyler said before he opened a search tab. "It was D-y-m-something." He muttered as he typed in the letters. "Wasn't it a saint medal?" Caleb asked, remembering seeing it earlier that day. "Ya, let me see." Tyler replied as he typed in 'saint medal' with the letters.

The search results pulled up saint medal purchasing sites. "This was the name." Tyler said, clicking open a tab labeled 'St Dymphna Medals'. Once the page loaded, Tyler read aloud what the medal was for. Nothing was important until he read what the saint stood for. "'Catholic Patron Saint Medal of Epileptics, Mental Disorders, Sleepwalkers.'" He turned and looked at the other Sons. "We need to see her file." Caleb said, pushing away from the desk. Tyler quickly turned off the computer before he followed Caleb and the other two through the school and to the Provost's office. "We're so dead if we get caught." Reid told the oldest. "Shut up, I know." Caleb said before they walked through the door.

After searching for fifteen minutes, Caleb finally found the drawer with a few student files. "Got it." He said, pulling the file and laying it on the desk. "Half the file is that sealed envelope." Pogue said. "The rest looks like the stuff we already found." Caleb said before he put his flashlight down and picked up the enveloped and opened it.

Carefully dumping the contents out, they started flipping through the papers and pictures. "What the hell?" Reid said, picking up a picture of a small room with writing covering the walls. "What is that?" Caleb asked, looking harder at the writing in the picture. "It looks like your calculus shit ad some other stuff." Reid said, putting the picture back down. "Holy shit." Pogue muttered, reading a paper from the top of the pile. "What's wrong?" Tyler asked, frowning. "You're not gonna like it, Ty." Pogue said before Tyler took the paper from the biker's hand.

"Vanderbilt Psychiatric Hospital?" Tyler read, brows furrowed. "What's it say?" Caleb asked. "It looks like a summary of Soph's file from there." Tyler said, sounding scared. Caleb took the file and read it over himself.

_Name: Sophia Brighton_

_Age: 14-16_

_Expanse of treatment: 2 years_

_Diagnosis: OCD, delusions, ramblings, intermittent explosive disorder, further diagnosis inconclusive_

_Status upon discharge: Mildly stable. Requires supervision of activities until further notice._

_Notes: Despite release and prescription medications, patient may still break down at any time. Caution advised to anyone in vicinity of patient at time of attack. Patient may experience shaking, mutterings, extreme cases of extensive rambling, or experience attacks similar to seizures._

"Look at this. Somebody recorded what she said during one of those attacks." Pogue said, getting Caleb's attention. "Get a picture." He told his friend. "What about this?" Reid asked, holding up a USB drive. "Copy it onto mine." Caleb said, handing Reid his keys where he kept a drive attached with them.

Reid turned on the computer and copied the files, which looked like the same papers in the file and additional videos, before he shut it back down. "Okay, let's get out of here, we can look at the files back in your dorm." Caleb said to Reid and Tyler as he started putting the papers back in the envelope before he Used to seal it back, tucking it and the file back in the drawer.

**Earlier today, I watched The Haunting of Molly Hartley again and realized I made this fic like a mix of that movie and The Covenant by some plot points and such. Go check it out if you can find it online, it's an okay movie. I just wanted to mention that in case anyone else has seen it. Review for me please!**


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys. I wanted to let you know that I'm going to slowly spread the update times further apart to make this story last a little bit longer and give me more time in between updates to write. This is also a heads up that I will be gone the last week of this month, July, and will be gone for a few days into August. I'm going out of town and won't have the stuff I need to keep updating. However, once I get back, I promise a double update to make up for it! But for now, after this last post, I'm going to be updating every 2 or 3 days. I'll give you a heads up next time I change the update time.

Keep reviewing and such, all of it makes me very happy and encourages me to write more!


	8. Videos of Chase?

**Here's the next chapter! I noticed it was a short one, like I mentioned there might be more of, so I'm giving you a double-update. Enjoy and keep reviewing!**

Once they left the Provost's office, locking the door behind them, they all closed themselves in Tyler and Reid's dorm and started going over the files in the drive Caleb had Reid copy. "This does look like the same stuff that was in the file, except for these. They're dated oldest to newest. This is a few months after the file says she was admitted." Caleb said before he opened the video file.

The video started with Sophia, her hair cropped short and dressed in white scrubs with a jacket. _"Sophia. Sophia."_ She finally looked away from the paper she had been scribbling on and to the doctor or nurse that was on the other side of the table behind the camera. _"Do you know where you are?"_ He asked her again. Her blood-shot eyes looked back at the paper as she kept scribbling, but replied none the less. _"A hospital. Sometimes I'm in a hospital, but then sometimes-sometimes I'm-I'm in hell. I'm burning. There's demons with no eyes. No, they have eyes. Black eyes. Black eyes because they're demons. Then-Then-Then I'm back in the hospital. But I don't like it there either. I think I was going crazy when I was in the hospital."_

_"__Why do you think you were crazy?" _The doctor asked again. _"Because-Because-Because I see things. Things no one else sees. The other patients see things, yes, but not the same things I do. I still see the demons sometimes. But-But I also see things and have to write them down. I have to write them down or I'll forget them. I can't forget-I can't forget-I can't forget." "Why can't you forget the things you write? Is it things like this?" _The doctor pointed to the paper Sophia had scribbled on. _"Sometimes it's that, but not all the time. Not all the time-it's not always that same-always the same. But I-I can't remember. I can't remember why I have to write it down. Why do I have to write it down? I don't know-I don't know- I don't know!" _Sophia screamed as she threw the paper across the room and started rocking in the chair, holding her head.

_"__They're back. They're back. The demons-the demons are everywhere!" _She said before she screamed. _"Sedate her!"_ The doctor yelled before a nurse walked around the camera and, with the help of a couple other nurses to hold Sophia down, stuck a needle in her arm. After a minute, Sophia stopped thrashing in the chair and the nurses let go of her. The video cut off before more was shown.

After getting over the initial shock, Caleb started the next dated video, a couple months after the first. _"Miss Brighton, calm down. We can't help you unless you calm down, now! We will sedate you!" _A different doctor told Sophia as she backed into a corner, screaming. _"It's coming! It's coming! You can't stop it. Nobody can stop it!" _She screamed, her hands moving away to show her nose bleeding. _"You can't-You can't-"_ She said, her voice growing lower before her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground, shaking just like they had seen at Nikky's the other night.

"That's enough." Tyler said, closing the laptop as he stood up, holding his head and pacing around the room. "Ty-" "Don't Caleb!" He yelled, the other three surprised at Tyler's anger. "I would have been perfectly fine not knowing what was wrong. But you had to push it!" Tyler said to Caleb. "You know that we had to make sure she wasn't a threat. After the stuff she was muttering, we had no other choice." Caleb said, standing up. "That's bullshit and we all know it!" Tyler yelled again. "There was nothing that showed she was a threat. If anything, it just showed that there is someone else that _is_ a threat. Someone who knew they could use Sophia against us."

"Or she's using exactly that to cover her being the real threat." Pogue said from next to Reid on the other side of the room. "I'm not sitting here to listen to this." Tyler muttered before he opened the door and walked out, grabbing his keys before slamming the door behind him.


	9. Outted

**Here's chapter 8. After this, it'll be a few more days before I update again, as I said before. I'm still working on this fic diligently and I'm almost coming up on the end. Sadly. But, I think all of you will like it! For now, keep watching for the next update!**

On Monday, I got into class and saw Tyler was already in a seat and seemed to recluse even more when he saw me walk into the room. The other three turned to see what made Tyler react and saw me, making them quickly grow nervous too. I walked up and sat next to Sarah and Kate, who were in between me and the guys.  
The rest of the day, it seemed like the guys were pushing me away for some strange reason that hadn't been there when they came to my house Saturday. During lunch, instead of going to the cafeteria, I went to the Provost's office. "Miss Brighton. Is there a problem with anything?" He asked. "No, sir. This is going to sound completely contradictory from what I've wanted since I got here, but I want you to authorize some students to see my file." I told him before his brows furrowed.  
"I'm afraid I don't understand." He said. "I know. But I just had a thought and wanted to see if I was right. I'm sure you would agree that the students I want to see it are more than capable of seeing them." I told him. "What students would that be?" He asked. "The Sons and Sarah Wenham and Kate Tunney." I replied.  
At the end of the lunch, the Provost called the six of them into his office and when they saw me already there, they all looked surprised. "This is only being done under my authorization and Miss Brighton's permission." He explained to them as he reached into a drawer and pulled out my file, opening the envelope with my papers from Vanderbilt.  
"I'm sure you don't need an explanation for what these papers are from." He said as he handed the summary page of my Vanderbilt file to Sarah and Kate who seemed deeply intrigued with it. After looking back up in surprise after reading it, Sarah held it out for the four boys to read. Caleb took it and scanned it before handing it to Reid, him and the other two guys repeating the same motion as Caleb.  
We spent the next hour going through my old papers that I knew nearly word for word. After seeing Sarah and Kate break into tears over the multiple videos from the hospital, I finally had the answer to my assumption. Once I said we were done, Sarah and Kate quickly left, running to the bathroom, while the guys stood outside the office looking guilty.  
After the Provost went back into his office, I looked at them and crossed my arms over my chest. "You knew." I said. "What do you mean?" Tyler asked in a tired tone. "I watched you the whole time in that office. The only reaction I saw on your faces told me that you expected every single thing that you saw and read." I said before I stepped closer. "So tell me why you broke in, from what I can figure either Saturday or Sunday night, and went through my file." My voice grew lower and angrier every word I spoke.  
"We don't have to tell you anything." Caleb said, his voice more threatening than I've ever heard. "That is the biggest load of bullshit." I ground out, glaring up at him. "You've seen what happens when I get angry and you know things only my parents know about me. So tell me again that I have no right." I told him again.  
Caleb sighed before he pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked over at the other three, who seemed to be silently yelling 'no' at him. "Fine. Meet us outside afterschool." He told me. I nodded. "I'll tell my parents I'm staying to do homework." I told them before I turned and walked away.  
I could barely concentrate for the rest of my classes. Once the bell rang for the end of the day, I dropped all of my stuff in my locker and met the guys by Tyler's Hummer. Letting me take the passenger seat, Tyler drove us out of the school while the other three sat in the back seat. All four still seemed on edge at being around me, which wasn't surprising.  
We drove out of the largely inhabited area of town and to the deeply wooden area. After turning down a dirt road and driving for a while longer, we pulled up to a very old colony house. "Come on." I heard Caleb say before the back doors opened and Tyler got out of the driver seat. I climbed out of the car and closed the door before I walked up to the wood fence in front of the house.

"Down the hall, first door on the left." I muttered, my brows furrowed. "What'd you say?" Tyler asked. I turned and saw they all looked confused. I looked back at the house. "I've seen this before." "How's that possible?" Reid asked for the other three. "You really want to ask that question?" I said, looking over my shoulder, brow raised in question.

Before they could lead me inside, I walked up the small path and through the front door. I heard the four quickly following behind me as I followed my own directions: down the hall and through the first door on the left. Once I opened the door, I was greeted with a set of stone steps. "Come on." Caleb said before he and the other three followed him. As I walked behind them, the wicks of the candles lining the walls somehow caught and illuminated the room.

At the bottom of the steps was a room that looked like it had been dug out of stone, with five pillars and stone seat surrounding a fire pit also made of stone with a strange spiral design overlaying a pentagram. I noticed a bookshelf behind one of the pillars filled with books that looked older than the house. Caleb walked over and pulled a large tome with a skull on the spine and walked back to the center of the room, placing it on the unlit stone pit.

"Book of Damnation." I muttered before I even read the cover.


	10. Colony House and the Book

**Sorry! I completely lost track of time and Monday I was out running errands all day and forgot then too. I remembered last night before I fell asleep and finally remembered when I had my laptop in front of me. Anyways, here's chapter 9, enjoy!**

"How do you seem to know everything before we can explain it?" Reid asked, going on the defense. "I don't know!" I shot back at him. "There are sometimes I start to ramble random things, I can remember everything that I did, heard, and saw. But I also somehow see and do other things at the same time. I have a book full of shit that I've seen and have no clue what they're from." I explained.  
"Well, this might explain a few things you might have seen." Caleb said before he opened the Book. As he flipped pages, looking for a particular one to start with, I thought of something. "Is there anything in that about 1453?" I asked him. "No, not specifically." He said. "Why?" Pogue asked. "That year has been stuck in my head ever since I started having the attacks." I answered. "It seems to always come back up right after I have the seizures. Well if that's what you want to call 'em." I said.

"The same ones where you start muttering Latin?" Tyler asked. I nodded. "I never remember what I say. Someone at the hospital recorded it after I asked. I can't remember the whole thing, just something about damning families. Freaky shit if you ask me."

"Okay, are you sure you want to know what we have to tell you?" Caleb asked, drawing my attention back to him. "Because I'm worried it might make you-" He stopped, trying to find a kind word to use. "Make me go batty? Don't worry. Fully medicated, about the only thing that can happen is a mild panic attack." I told him, receiving a hesitant nod.

For the next hour, Caleb, soon joined by the other three, explained about their families being in Salem during the Trials in the 1600s. About the 'Power' they somehow have and pass down through an only son for every generation since long before the Book recorded. I was skeptical, but held back my doubts and let them explain.

"Can you give me something to go on so I know you aren't pulling my leg?" I asked on they finished. All four looked at each other, silently questioning each other. As they turned to look back at me, they blinked and their eyes turned solid black. I jumped and backed up until I hit the wall under the steps leading up to the house above us. I felt my breathing and heart rate pick up, the sure signs of a panic attack.

"This-This Oh my God. I'm going crazy again. I knew I should have had my meds upped. I knew they weren't enough. I'm gonna get put back in the psych ward and this time I'll never get out." I started rambling, holding my head as I slid to the ground. "Sophia. Breath. Look, look at me." I heard Caleb tell me. I looked up and saw he was kneeling in front of me, his eyes the normal dark brown.

I worked on slowing my breathing as I leaned my head back against the wall. After a few minutes, I looked back at Caleb. He took it as a sign that I was almost back to normal. He stood and held a hand out to me. I grabbed it and let him pull me to my feet like the first day of school when I ran into him in the parking lot. "So, any ideas why I'm seeing things that seem to pertain to your families and their-" I swallowed to take a minute to breath. "Gifts." I finished. "No, but maybe our parents might know." Tyler said. "No, I don't want anyone else knowing about this."

I looked at my phone and saw it was later than I thought. "Could you take me back to the school? I need to get home before it gets any later." I asked. "Ya, let's go." Caleb said before he closed and slid the Book back on the shelf. I turned and made my way up to steps, out of the house, and to the car.


	11. Finally a Normal Christmas?

**Yes, I know the last chapter was short, so here's another to make up for that and the late update.**

Once we got back to the school, Caleb left for home as did Pogue, but Tyler, strangely, told Reid he would head to the dorm after he talked with me. "I didn't think you'd want to talk to me alone after everything." I said, leaning against the bumper of my car. "Neither did I, but I figured it wouldn't be right to just leave you hanging without setting things straight." He said, leaning on the other side of the bumper.

"Like what? You've made things pretty clear by your actions for the past 12 hours." I said, laughing. "I know, but it didn't seem fair to me." He said, looking at his feet. "Well, no explanation needed." I said, standing up straight and facing him completely. "You no longer want me as your girlfriend, probably not as a friend either. And if I had to guess, you probably wish you hadn't fallen for me in the first place, just to save you the pain now. Like I said I'm good at-" He jumped up and pulled me to his chest, bringing his lips down on mine in a hard kiss, cutting me off.

After a minute he let me go and stepped back, leaving me confused now more than I was before. "I wanted that, but on the way back I was going over everything and despite all of this shit, I couldn't find a reason to keep you out of my life. I still want to see you, Soph." He said. I looked him up and down before I took a deep breath. "Are you sure? Because it's going to be anything but a smooth ride." I asked him. "I'm positive." He said, nodding his head.

For some reason, at that moment, something in my mind snapped and I jumped forward, wrapping my arms around his neck as I pulled him into another deep kiss. Once he pulled away, he looked down at me. "So is that you saying you'll take me back? Even after I was a dick?" He asked. I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Definitely." I said before I pulled away and got in my car and headed home.

The next morning, to say the other three Sons were surprised when Tyler met me at my car and kissed me as soon as I got out would be an understatement. I think Tyler had a talk with them after first period because when I met them for lunch, it was like everything was back to normal. Even Sarah and Kate seemed like they hadn't even realized the guys were mad or knew about my file. "So, Caleb says he let you in on their families' secret." Sarah said as she and Kate smiled at me. "I was not informed that I wasn't the only one outside of you four to know." I said, looking at Tyler. "It was the thing with Chase. They did tell you about that right?" Kate asked. I nodded. "He sounds like the crazier one between me and him." I said, making the two girls laugh.

For the next couple months, things went normal. Pogue Ascended and did fine, just like I heard Caleb did, and then we started the wait for Reid to Ascend after Christmas. I told my parents that the guys and Sarah and Kate knew about my 'extended stay' at Vanderbilt and they eventually went back to normal until I later told them I was dating Tyler, which took a little longer for them to get over. Before I knew it, Christmas was just a week away and I still hadn't gotten anyone a Christmas present.

So, the first day we were let out for the break, I told my parents I was going with Sarah and Kate to Boston to get Christmas presents. Reluctantly, they let me go. I think they were more convinced than they would have been if I asked to go by myself.

Once we got into Boston, Sarah directed me to the nearest mall, telling me she used to live in the area and knew her way around fairly well. I parked and we made our way through the snow and into the mall. "What store should we hit first?" I asked them. "What were you thinking about getting the guys? Mainly Tyler?" Sarah asked, both of them giggling. I smiled. "Let's just go and I'll see what I find as we go." They nodded before we made our way around the mall.

"Hey, we noticed when we were at your house that first time that you had a bunch of tattoos." Sarah mentioned to me, apparently having seen the tattoo shop as well. "What are they?" She asked. "Just a bunch of different things. I frankly don't remember. I would have to let you look at them before I could tell you." I said. "Cool. I've got a couple myself." She said. "Nice." I nodded before we went into Spencer's of all places.

I was looking at the jewelry when something caught my eye. "Can I help you with anything?" A cashier asked, walking over. "How much is that." I asked, pointing at the necklace. "Eight dollars without tax. Buy one, you get one free." She replied. "I'll buy two of them." I said, smiling before she reached to the bottom of the case and matched the display with the package and pulled four out. "I'm gonna look around a bit more." I said. She nodded and put the necklaces by the register while I walked to the back to find Sarah and Kate.

Once they finished, I grabbed a couple other things and we went to pay. "This it?" The same cashier asked as Sarah and Kate walked to the front to wait while I paid. "Yep." I replied. Once I paid and had everything bagged, I walked out to meet the girls. "Hey, do you think you two could get the necklaces off Caleb and Pogue?" I asked them as we walked away from the store. "I think so. Why?" Kate asked. "I found something for them and Reid and Tyler." I said, pulling out one of the necklaces for them to see. "That's so cool." Sarah said as they both saw the necklace. "We'll make it happen, don't worry." She said, both of them smiling.

After spending a few more hours going around the mall, we grabbed some food before we headed back to Ipswich. Luckily, I had been able to get Sarah and Kate and my parents some presents as well.

The day after Christmas, I drove over to Tyler's house to meet him, the other guys, Sarah, and Kate. Apparently the guys would spend Christmas Day with their families and would rotate each year by going to each other's houses to exchange gifts between the four of them. "Need some help?" Tyler yelled from the front door, laughing. "Please." I said, struggling with the multiple canvases and other boxes of presents I tried to pull out of the truck of my car. Tyler came down the steps and took the bag of presents so I could close the trunk and carry the canvases inside.

"You made it! We were wondering how much longer it was gonna be until you showed up." Sarah said, sitting next to Caleb on the couch in the large living room. I heard laughing and chatter from what I assumed was the kitchen. "Our parents come over to talk with each other. They'll stay out of our hair." Tyler told me, answering my unspoken question. I nodded before I pulled my jacket off, leaving my beanie on since it was comfortable.


	12. Presents and Party Poopers

**Nooooo! I'm so sorry! I've been caught up with stuff and just realized I haven't updated in almost a week. I apologize and give you a new chapter to read. Also, I saw that this story has had 1,000 readers and has almost a dozen followers, which makes me so excited! Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.**

"So, who's first?" Kate asked, glancing at Pogue. "Alright." He said, laughing. He stood up and walked over to the pile of wrapped boxes and picked up a couple before he turned around and threw them at Reid and Caleb, turning around to collect more until all of us had a present in our hands from Pogue.

We all went around like that until I was the only one left to hand out presents. So far, Caleb had gotten books and some sticker about Harvard as a joke from Reid; Pogue got some stuff for his bike; Tyler got his own pool cue from Reid and the rest was books like Caleb; Reid, like Tyler, had gotten a pool cue from Tyler, since they were the only ones who really played pool, and more beanies and finger-less gloves; Sarah got some books and a couple necklaces from Caleb and Kate; Kate got jewelry, perfume, and make-up mainly with a couple books; I got books, paint supplies from Sarah and Kate who saw the stuff in my room from the sleepovers we had every few weeks, and another saint medal from Tyler: St. Joan of Arc which stood for soldiers. I asked Ty why he got this one, but all he said was that he would tell me later.

"Your turn." Tyler said, looking at me. "Alright." I said, pulling myself out of the couch that I had sunk down into since I sat down. I threw small packages at each of the boys and then handed Sarah and Kate a small box each. "Cool." I heard Reid mutter, looking at the charm on his leather necklace. "This is why Sarah and Kate took these from us." Caleb said, seeing the same charm that was on Reid's on his own silver chain with his other charm. "That's only part one." I said before I walked around the couch I was sitting in and lifted the canvases into my place as Sarah and Kate opened the boxes to look at the earrings I got them.

I flipped through them and slowly handed them out. Sarah was the first to unwrap the canvas I handed her. "Oh wow." She said, making Caleb look over. "That's amazing." Caleb said before she turned the picture around to show everyone else the painting I did of the John Hancock building in Boston, since Sarah said she was always intrigued by it. "Your next." She said, looking at Caleb. "Wow, that's beautiful." She said as Caleb showed the other Sons the painting I did of the old Danvers Colony House.

"The thing is I painted that almost a couple years ago and I still had it. I figured it would be perfect." I said, smiling. "It's great." Caleb told me. They went around the room unwrapping the paintings I did for each of them. Reid and Tyler's were different perspectives of the pool tables at Nikky's. Pogue's was the foosball table, he and Caleb played a lot at Nikky's, with an additional Ducati painting on the side of the table. Kate's was the Broadway Theater in New York since she told me she remembered going as a kid and loved it, wanting to go again after graduation.

"Mom!" Tyler said as we heard voices carrying into the living room. "Hello, sweetheart." A woman with blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Tyler said as she walked into the room. She was followed by a man that looked like an older Tyler, telling me it was his father. Two more pairs of adults and a woman followed behind them. "Who's your friend, Tyler?" A woman with pale blonde hair asked, who I knew to be Reid's mom. "My girlfriend Sophia." I smiled. "Nice to meet you." I said. Her smile remained on her face, but something in her and her husband's eyes changed. "I'm going to go refill my glass, come with me Joseph?" She said, looking at him. He nodded before they went back to the kitchen.

I looked at Tyler. "Mind if I go get a bottle of water from the kitchen?" "No, should be in the door." He said before I nodded and walked to the kitchen, stopping around the corner and listening to the couple in the kitchen. "How can you be sure, Meredith?" Joseph asked, trying to calm his wife down. "I know! I would know my own child, Joseph." She told him, angry and sad at the same time. I flinched when I heard what she said.

I tried to clear my face before I walked back out to the living room. "We out?" Tyler asked, brows furrowed. "No, I got a text from my mom. She wants me home for some reason." I said, holding up my phone. "Okay, I'll help you carry this stuff to your car." He said before I slipped my jacket on and carried some of my stuff to the car. "Nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Simms." I said before I walked out. "How many times do we have to tell you it's Rosalind and Glenn, dear." His mother said, smiling. I laughed and nodded before we walked out.

Once my stuff was in the trunk, Tyler stopped me. "You okay?" He asked, holding my shoulders. I nodded. "Ya, I'm fine." I said. "Soph. If there's something wrong you can tell me. Your meds, you're seeing stuff-" "Ty!" I said, stopping him. "I'm fine. Really. It's nothing like that. I promise." I smiled before I kissed him and climbed in my car.

After Sarah and Kate left the house a few hours later, Tyler looked at Reid's parents. "What'd you say to Sophia?" He asked. "We didn't say anything to her other than what everyone else heard." Meredith said. "She went to the kitchen and came back with a weird look on her face. She heard something." Tyler said, frowning. "Really, Ty?" Reid asked the youngest. "Yes, Reid." Tyler said, not even glancing at the blond. Meredith and Joseph looked at the other adults.

"What is it?" Tyler asked, seeing that his parents, along with Pogue's parents and Caleb's mother, knew as well. "You have to tell them, Meredith." Rosalind told her friend. The other three Sons had stood up to look at the adults and make sure they saw every glance anyone of them made. Meredith sniffled as Joseph rubbed her shoulder.

"You boys know that the Book says only the first Son receives the Power. However, that doesn't mean there isn't the chance that you can have another sibling." She began. "What does that have to do with Sophia?" Tyler asked. "First you have to understand what it means if a Son does have a sibling." Meredith said before she looked at Pogue's father, Wayne. "Dad?" Pogue asked, confused. "I was about three when my parents learned that they were having another baby. To say it surprised all of us was an understatement." Wayne began. "As my sister grew up, everything was normal. However, when she turned thirteen, she changed." "How?" Pogue asked.

"She started muttering things. Her mood changed completely. Before, she had lots of friends and didn't cause trouble. After, she started getting into trouble and lost all of her friends very quickly. Despite trying to help her, she finally killed herself when she was fifteen." Wayne finished, looking sad at talking about his lost sister. "She would also have these fits. We thought it was seizures, but even that seemed a stretch." Glenn said, being the doctor out of the group. Wayne nodded his head. "Her eyes rolled back into her head and-" "She started rambling in Latin." Tyler cut him off and finished.

"Yes, how did you know?" Wayne asked, he and the other adults confused. "Because Soph does the same thing." Tyler said, holding his head in his hands. "Again, what does this have to do with her?" Reid asked, looking back at his parents. "When I found out I was pregnant, we thought it would be just like Caleb or Pogue. However, when I was far enough along, the doctor told us I was pregnant with twins. I had heard what happened to Wayne's sister, so when I had you and a girl, I couldn't bear the thought of going through that. We gave her up for adoption and a family took her very quickly and moved away. We never heard from them again, which was normal. When I saw Sophia, I-" Meredith choked and stopped as she started sobbing harder.

"Are you saying Ty's girlfriend is my twin sister?" Reid asked his parents loudly. Meredith nodded through her sobs.


	13. Author's Note (VERY IMPORTANT INFO)

I wanted to let you guys know that I put pictures up on my deviantart account for this story. If you go to my profile and click the link I put up, it should take you to the folder and it's the first 4 pictures. Make sure to read the description under the pictures as well.

**ALSO, **I wanted to let you know that I'm going to go ahead and spread the update time to about a week. The only thing that will break this cycle is the last chapter before I go out of town next Tuesday morning; I will post it sometime next Monday afternoon/evening. I won't be back for about a week, but once I do get back, I will give you another new chapter ASAP once I get the time.


	14. Truths and Realities

**Okay guys, I'll be gone until next Monday, so next week's update will be late, but I will get it posted as soon as I get back in town. Also, this is a short chapter, so you guys get a double-update. Other than that, here's the new chapter. Enjoy and keep following, favorite-ing, and reviewing!**

"She must have heard us in the kitchen." Joseph told Tyler. "I'm going over there. Who knows what could happen." Tyler said, grabbing his jacket before he ran out of the house, jumping in his Hummer and speeding off towards Sophia's house.

Once her mother opened the door, Tyler managed to ask her where Sophia was. "I think she's in the shed in the back." She replied gravely before Tyler ran down the front steps, around the house, and to the shed he saw in the backyard. He tried the knob, but found it was locked. "Sophia?" He yelled, beating his fist on the door. After getting no answer, he Used to unlock the door and threw it open.

Sophia was sitting in the corner of the shed, her hair was in tangles and her arms were covered in sharpie, her hands covering her face as she cried.

"Soph. Soph." He said, kneeling down, holding her shoulders. "Tell me it's not true. It's not true, is it Ty?" She asked, looking up at him. She must have gotten through her fit and started crying afterwards. Tyler thanked the higher powers that she hadn't reacted worse. "It's okay, Soph." He said, pulling her to his chest. "It can't be true. It's not true. They were lying. Tell me they were lying, Ty, please." She sobbed, hugging him tightly as her tears soaked his shirt.

After sitting on the floor of the shed for almost an hour, Sophia finally cried herself to sleep. Tyler gently picked her up and carried her into the house and laid her on her bed. "Thank you." Her mother said, covering her shivering body with an extra blanket. "You have to tell her. Lying will only break her more." Tyler said, knowing the woman would understand what he meant.

**~AMC~~AMC~~AMC~~AMC~**

I finally woke up, what I guessed to be a few hours later, to see my mom sitting on the foot of my bed. "Mom." I said, getting her attention. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" She asked. "Fine." I replied before I pushed myself up. "Mom, am I adopted?" I asked suddenly. She flinched slightly but let her head hang, silently giving me the answer I was looking for.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you before. The doctors told us that it would only make you react and that you would regress." She said. I pulled my knees to my chest. "I know who my parents are." I told her. "You do?" She asked in surprise. I nodded my head, looking at my hands.

"They were at Ty's and I heard them. They're one of Ty's friend's parents. One of my friend's parents. Geez, how is Reid going to react." I said, running a hand through my hair in worry. "I'm not sure, sweetheart, but I have never felt like you weren't my own." "I know, Mom." I said, holding her hand and smiling lightly.

"How you feeling?" I looked up and saw Tyler leaning against my doorframe with Caleb, Reid, Tyler, Sarah, and Kate behind him. "I'm okay." I told him. "I'll let all of you talk." My mom said before she stood up and left the room. The group walked in and Sarah and Kate climbed up on the bed with me while the guys stood by the foot.

"Our parents confessed." Tyler told me to start. I nodded my head, unsure what to say. "It's a girl." Reid said, cracking a smile. I threw a pillow at him, which made me and everyone else laugh. "The good news is, we can give you a better diagnosis for why you're seeing what you have been." Caleb said. "Really?" I asked, surprised by the statement. "Apparently I had an aunt, who was a few years younger than my dad. She went through some of the same stuff you are. The only problem is that she killed herself when she was fifteen." Pogue explained before Reid added. "That's why Mom and Dad said they gave you up. They didn't want to have to deal with it emotionally. I think they also didn't want to have to deal with it in other ways either." I nodded.

"It makes sense, at least." I said, leaning back against the headboard. "You started experiencing everything after you turned thirteen right?" Tyler asked, confirming the last piece of information. I nodded. "Which just scares me even more." I said. "Why?" Sarah asked. "Well, if it's this bad just after I turn thirteen, how bad will it be once I turn eighteen? I've heard how the Power is when you ascend." I looked at Tyler and the guys. "If that is stronger, what do you think it'll do to me?" I asked. Tyler moved closer and sat down on the bed next to me. "We won't let that happen." He said, hugging me to his side. "I wish I believed you." I muttered.


	15. New Names and Birthdays

For the rest of Christmas Break, I hung out with Tyler and the guys and Sarah and Kate more. Reid and I, despite just finding out our twin status, agreed that we wanted to avoid the parents, so we avoided meeting at his house. The time was well spent for Reid and me to get to know each other better as siblings. I dreaded when I had to go back to school.

"Morning!" I exclaimed our first day back, jumping on Reid's back, yelling in his ear. "I'm gonna beat the shit outta your girlfriend, Baby Boy." Reid told Ty. "No you won't. You know you love me." I said, kissing his cheek before I dropped back to the ground and walked over to Ty. I guess since Reid had gotten to know me as Tyler's girlfriend first instead of his sister, he was more comfortable and relaxed than a normal brother would have been.

"Careful, people will think you're dating me and Reid." Tyler told me, chuckling, as people were staring at us and whispering. I rolled my eyes. "I'm tired of their shit. If they can't handle it, move." I said, shrugging my shoulder, making the four guys laugh as we went inside before the bell rang. "Oh ya, I'll have to get into the habit of writing a different last name." I said. "Did you elope without Ty?" Reid asked, smirking before I punched his shoulder.

"No, dick. I talked with my parents and they let me legally change my name even though I'm not eighteen yet. My mom talked to the Provost before school started back and got my file changed as well." I said, smiling. "Sweet. Wonder how the rest of the population will take it that the Sons have a Daughter joining." Tyler said, making me laugh loudly.

As we walked into class, Professor Olsen smiled at me. "Miss Garwin." He said, smiling cheekily. I nodded and continued to my seat. "Looks like word has spread to the teachers." Reid said after we sat down. "Yep." I replied, sitting back in the seat between him and Ty.

As Professor Olsen went through the lecture, he asked random students at different points. "What is a reoccurring motif in The Scarlet Letter? Miss Garwin?" He asked, getting my attention. Reid sat up at the call of his name, obviously having been asleep. "Oops, looks like you're a chick now, Garwin." Aaron Abbot snickered from across the room. "He wasn't talking to me, Abbot, so shut up." Reid said before he buried his head back in his arms to go back to sleep. "Mr. Abbot, if I may continue." Aaron leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A reoccurring motif, Miss Garwin?" Professor Olsen asked me again, causing another stir from the other students as they realized he was looking at me. "Night and day. Night constantly hides and protects the characters, while the day uncovers their secrets and exploits them." I replied, smiling. "Very good." Professor Olsen said before he continued.

For the rest of the day I kept hearing word spread quickly like wild fire about my name changing to the same as Reid's. Assuming incorrectly, everyone thought Reid and I eloped after I dumped Tyler during the break. We constantly had to give them the short 'I was adopted and given up and now I've been found' story every hour at least.

Once I got to lunch, the guys were smiling strangely at me. "What?" I asked, my brows furrowed in partial confusion and partial fear. "How is it so far being a town legend?" Pogue asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes and threw a French fry at him as he, the other guys, and Sarah and Kate laughed.

"So, what's your plans for your birthday?" Sarah asked me. I shrugged my shoulders as I continued eating. "I haven't really thought about it." I told her. "Come on, is there nothing that you've wanted to do once you turned eighteen?" Kate asked, leaning forward. "Yes, there are things, but they kind of fell off my radar when I slowly went mentally insane and started rambling in Latin at random points of time." All their eyes grew wide, which made me laugh.

"Chill out, you guys." I told them. "I've been dealing with it for almost five years. It doesn't bother me anymore." They seemed to slowly relax. "But I guess there were things I wanted to do when I was younger, but my parents eventually let me do them so there really isn't anything." I answered seriously. "Like what?" Reid asked, thinking it was something illegal or scandalous. "Well I wanted a tattoo. When I got out of Vanderbilt, I told my parents that and they decided that it couldn't hurt. It got to be a thing that I would get one whenever my meds weren't doing it for me. It was like the pain of the tattoo brought me back to reality." I shrugged my shoulders.

My parents had caught me cutting before I went to Vanderbilt and when I asked about the tattoos and told them my idea, they thought it was better than my resorting back to cutting like I had before. That's how my back ended up covered in tattoos. I had a list of what I wanted and whenever I started losing it, I would pick off the list and my mom or dad took me to get it done. At first I would get two or three small ones at a time and went almost every two or three weeks. Thankfully, it slowed down to almost every two months after a few months back home.

"Anything else?" Sarah asked. "I wasn't allowed to have earrings at the hospital, some bullshit safety hazard, so I had to get my ears re-pierced and my parents let me get as many other ones as I wanted." I replied. "I didn't want much, so I just got the two holes in each re-pierced, got a third and pierced the cartilage in both." I answered, tucking my hair behind my ears to show them.

"I never noticed those." Tyler said, looking at my left ear. "Anything else pierced?" Reid smirked. "Belly button? Nipples?" "Reid!" I think everyone except me at the table yelled as I gave the blond a hard kick to the knee. "Son of a bitch!" He muttered through clenched teeth, bowing his head down in pain. "Do that again and you get it in the jewels." I told him, making Sarah and Kate laugh and the other three boys wince.


	16. Worst Valentine's Day Ever

**I'm SO sorry! I got back yesterday, but was so tired that I didn't feel up to updating. Anyways, here's the new chapter you've been waiting for! Enjoy and keep reading and reviewing!**

The next few weeks were a little shady as I had to make a couple trips out to my shed, which worried Tyler the most when he saw the sharpie marks on my arms the next morning. Other than that, nothing else happened, which started to worry me even more. It was like the calm before the storm. Every day that passed without another rambling moment or another Latin-mumbling-seizure made me even more scared that it was holding off until after my birthday to make me go even more crazy that much easier.

I started venturing out to the Colony House on my own and huddling in the basement, pouring over the books to try and find anything that would help stave off the inevitable for even a day longer. Sadly, I found nothing that would give any hint at how to protect me from the effects of the insanity that would come after my birthday.

The distraction of Valentine's Day was more than welcome when it arrived halfway through February. "Anything from Tyler yet?" Sarah asked, her and Kate looking at me as I got into our first class. I shook my head. "No, but I don't really need anything. He's done enough just by not running for the hills with everything that's happened and is most likely going to happen." I told them as I sat down.

"Still, it's Valentine's Day and you deserve to get something." Kate told me, smiling. I shrugged my shoulders before I felt someone kiss my cheek. I heard a chuckle as I turned and saw Tyler had come in and sat down next to me. "Hey." I said, smiling back at him. "Hey, feeling better?" He asked. My most recent rambling attack that had me running to the shed had only been a couple nights ago when I was supposed to meet Tyler at Nikky's. I had been half an hour late when he finally came to my house and found me.

"Perfect." I replied as I felt his arm wrap around my waist. "So, any plans after school?" He whispered as Professor Olsen started the lecture. "Uh, library to get homework done and work on college stuff. Despite my thinking of insanity having me recommitted, I still want to have a fall back in case some higher power decides to save me the trouble and let me have a normal life from now on." I replied, hearing him chuckle quietly. "Okay, how about you come by my place around seven?" He asked. "I think I can find a spot in my day planner for you." I told him, smiling. He held back a laugh, his shoulder shaking. "Alright." He replied.

At the end of the day, like I told Ty, I spent almost three hours afterschool in the library before I finally went home. "Hi, sweetheart." My mom said as I passed the kitchen. "Sorry, Mom. I can't talk. I'm already late getting dressed." I called to her in passing before I ran up to my room. I quickly stripped my uniform off and stood in front of my closet in my bra and underwear, trying to decide what to wear.

"Shit." I muttered, not seeing anything I liked. Someone knocked on my door before I heard my mom call from the other side. "Hold on." I told her before I grabbed my robe off the back of the door and wrapped myself before I told her she could come in. "What's this about you being late?" She asked, sitting on the foot of my bed with me.

"Tyler wanted to take me on a date tonight. I was at the library longer than I wanted and now I have nothing to wear." I said, throwing a hand at my closet. "Well, let's see." She said, walking over to my closet. Without moving any hangers, she pulled one off the rack and turned to show me. "What about this? It's nice." She said, showing me a dark gray long-sleeved sweater dress that I figured would just reach my knees. I felt my brows furrow in confusion. I had gone through my clothes and that dress hadn't been there before. I shook the thoughts away, maybe I had just missed it in my rush.

"Ya, I'll go with that." I said, taking the hanger from her and closing myself in the bathroom to change into the dress. I walked back out and immediately had my mom shove a pair of boots into my arms. "Those should do." She told me, smiling. I held the boots out and saw they were my suede, almost-knee-high heels. I smiled back at her before I walked over and dropped down onto my bed to zip them onto my feet.

"I know just what to do with your hair, as well. Hold on, let me go get something." She told me before she walked out of my room and down the hall. She came back a minute later with a small piece of wood that looked like half of a wand from Harry Potter. "Pull it up like this." She said as she gathered my hair and tied it around the stick before she let go and walked around, pulling some strands out of the knot to frame my face.

"So beautiful." She said, holding my face and smiling at me. "Thanks, Mom." I said, smiling back at her. "Have fun, sweetheart. But not too much!" She told me, pointing a finger. I laughed as I pulled my leather jacket on. "I love you, Mom. I'll be home later." I told her, hugging her before I grabbed my keys and phone.

Almost half an hour later, I turned my car off in Tyler's driveway and had a small thought about only his car being in the driveway before I went in. "Tyler?" I called, not hearing any noise from anywhere in the house. I saw flickering light from the dining room, so I headed towards the kitchen and through to the dining room. "Oh wow." I muttered, seeing the flickering candles around the room that led me to the candelabra on one side of the twelve person table, surrounded by a covered tray, wine glasses, and empty china plates and silverware.

"Like it?" I looked to the corner and saw Tyler standing in black slacks with a white button-up. "I love it." I told him, smiling as he walked over to wrap his hands around my waist and lean down to kiss me. "You look amazing." He said, pulling away to look at my dress. "Thanks, you clean up nice too." I told him. "Come on." He said, pulling me to one of the chairs with a setting in front of it.

He pulled the chair out and pushed it in once I sat down. "So, what's on the menu, Mr. Simms?" I asked. He chuckled as he walked over to his chair. "Viola." He said as he pulled the silver cover off the tray. "How did you?" I asked, seeing my favorite food: garlic and brown sugar chicken with potatoes. "I asked your mom and she gave me the recipe with specifics on how to cook it." He replied, smiling as he dropped down into the chair at the head of the table next to me. "She knew about this! I'm going to get her when we get home." I said, laughing. "I told her not to mention anything." He told me, chuckling.

He picked up a pitcher and filled out glasses with a dark amber liquid. "Barely here five minutes and you're already trying to get me drunk. Shame, Mr. Simms." I said, laughing. "Drink it." He said, nodding at my glass. I rolled my eyes and lifted it to my mouth. My eyes grew wide when the sweet taste hit my tongue. "I figured I would give that sweet tea thing a try and I admit it's a little addicting." He smiled.

"You're amazing, have I told you that?" I asked as I leaned forward and kissed him. "Not today." He replied.

After we ate our food, Tyler disappeared into the kitchen and came back with another small tray with two small cakes. "Our desert." He said, picking up a small plate with a cake and putting it in front of me. "What's this?" I asked him once he sat down. "Pineapple and lime." He replied. "Sounds awesome." I told him.

After spending another hour talking, I finally saw it was time to head home. "I really do wish I could stay, but." I shrugged my shoulder. He chuckled and nodded. "I know." He said, leaning down and gently kissing me.

I tightened my grip around his neck, pulling him closer as I deepened the kiss. I felt one of his arms unwind from around my waist and slide up my neck, his fingers tangling in my hair without pulling it out of its knot. After a minute, he pulled away, both of our breathing labored. "Damn, I really can't wait until you're off that curfew." He said, making me laugh loudly. "Neither can I." I told him, giving him a quick peck on the lips before I pulled away and slid my jacket on. "See you tomorrow." He said before I waved and walked out the door to my car.

I barely made it five minutes from Tyler's house before my head started pounding, my vision blurring. I barely managed to jump across the line and pull off the side of the road before I felt my stomach clench. "Oh shit." I groaned before I threw open the car door and fell out onto my knees, losing the food I ate in the past few hours in the grass. "What the hell?" I groaned after I stopped heaving.

I slowly stood up and started to get back in my car when I heard a noise behind me. I turned and looked in the woods, the only light coming from my car's headlights. I blinked before I saw a shape fly through the trees. Before I could move back to my car, my vision turned dark and it felt like I passed out, but I still had a vague awareness of my body.


	17. Missing: Girl, Found: Evil Hag

**Okay guys, this will be my last update as a free person! I start back school tomorrow and will have less time to get chapters to you guys, but I will try my best to get them to you on a weekly basis. I also believe this is around the halfway mark for this story. You guys have made it so amazing with the reviews, the follows, and everything else.  
Reviews=20; Follows=24; Favorites=11; Views= almost 3,000!  
Keep going you guys, because that will encourage me to update even more! Anyways, here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

Tyler had just finished cleaning the dining room and kitchen when someone started banging on the front door. "I'm coming!" He yelled down the hall as he walked out of the kitchen. He opened the door, surprised to see Sarah, Kate, and the other three Sons on his porch. "What's wrong?" He asked, brows furrowed. "Sophia's mom called me. She didn't come home." Sarah told him. "Maybe her car broke down." Tyler said, trying not to think the worst. "She's not answering her phone. We've all tried calling her." Kate told him.

Tyler grabbed a jacket before he ran out the door and got in his Hummer with Pogue, Reid, and Kate; Sarah and Caleb in his Mustang. "Stop, stop right here." Kate yelled, making him quickly pull off the road. They had turned and started towards Sophia's house when Kate stopped them. "What's wrong?" Caleb called as he and Sarah got out of his car. "Over here!" Kate yelled, running across the road when Sarah and the Sons saw what Kate had. Sophia's car.

"Why would she pull off?" Sarah asked. "It looks like she was in a hurry too." Pogue said, seeing how the car was haphazardly pulled off the road. "But why? What could have been so important that she left her phone and keys in the car?" Kate asked, seeing the keys still in the ignition and Sophia's phone in the cup-holder.

"Guys!" Caleb yelled from the edge of the trees. "What is it?" Tyler asked as they ran over to the oldest Son. "I think she came through here." Caleb told them, pointing to the marks in the dirt left by a pair of heels, which Tyler remembered Sophia had been wearing earlier that evening.

"She could get lost in those woods." Reid said, saying what the other Sons had been thinking. "We've got to find her. Anything could happen out here." Sarah told them, Kate obviously thinking the same as the other girl. "Do we call the police?" Kate asked. "No, get the flashlight out of my glove box, we'll pair up and-" Caleb was cut off by a loud, bone-chilling scream that echoed through the trees. "Sophia!" Tyler yelled before another scream ripped through the night. "This way!" Tyler told the group before he went tearing through the trees, Caleb yelling after him before they followed.

Sticks and leaves snapped and crackled under their feet as they follow Tyler through the trees. Another scream tore through the trees before Tyler slightly changed directions. "There's a clearing up here!" Tyler yelled over his shoulder. He slid to a stop when he broke through the trees, the others running into his back as they too saw what had made Tyler stop.

Sophia was in the middle of the field, a circle of fire burning around her. Her hair had come out of the knot it had been in when she left Tyler's house, floating in the wind that gently blew around them. "Soph!" Tyler yelled to her, but didn't get a response from the girl. "Sophia!" Tyler called again, finally getting a reaction from her. She slowly turned to face them, lifting her head to look at them.

"Oh my God." Sarah muttered. Sophia looked across the clearing at them with black eyes. "What's happening?" Kate asked, looking at the four Sons. "I don't know." Caleb replied, not looking away from Sophia. "The Sons of Ipswich. I've been keeping a close eye on your families for centuries." An old woman's voice came out of Sophia's mouth as she spoke.

"Who are you?" Reid yelled, responding to the voice. "I'm one of the thousands of people who have been burdened by meeting your families." The woman replied, using Sophia as a mouth-piece. "We don't know what you're talking about." Caleb told the woman. "Caleb Danvers. Always following the family legacy of giving the orders." The woman said, laughing, making Sophia's face contort into an evil grin.

"Let go of my sister, you bitch!" Reid yelled in anger. "The Garwins were always known for their anger problems. And their carelessness even before your curse." "Curse?" Kate asked before the Sons could. "Oh, they didn't tell you? How wonderful!" The woman cackled again. "They told you your dear friend Sophia was having attacks that would make a priest want an exorcism. But what they lacked of informing you and your friend of, is what Sophia was saying when she has her Latin mumblings." The woman smiled, which made Tyler have to look away, hating the look the woman put on Sophia's face.

"A curse. A curse on the five families who began my suffering. 'Their first and only born son shall forever be cursed with the powers of the devil.'" She laughed again. "I've been quite entertained all these centuries by bringing your families further suffering; plaguing the poor women born with your blood. However, I was quite surprised when this one broke out of my grasp. I would be very amused to see you lose her as her mind slowly leaves her, I would." She stopped before a knife materialized out of the shadows into Sophia's hand.

"But I think it would do more damage if she were to die right in front of you." Sophia's arms moved out in front of her as the knife turned towards her stomach. "No!" Tyler yelled, his eyes bleeding black, his hand flying up, energy shooting and hitting Sophia. The knife fell out of her hands as she fell back.

Tyler's eyes returned to their normal blue color before he ran to Sophia, the fire around her going out on its own.


	18. Reawakened

**Yay! I remembered to update on time! Brownie points for me and brownie points for you guys for being so patient! I'm already swamped with homework, but I'm sure you don't want to hear the details, so here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

I slowly started to feel my body again, but couldn't open my eyes. I felt the wind on my cheeks and the grass against my hands. I couldn't hear anything until I heard muffled feet running towards me. Fingers wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me off the ground and holding my head. "Sophia? Sophia?" I heard a muffled and gargled voice yelling from over me.

I felt cold fingers against my throat before another voice said, "I feel a pulse and she's breathing." "Then what's wrong with her?" The first voice asked worriedly. "I don't know. Her body could be in shock from having an invading spirit take over." The second voice answered. "Is there anything we can do?" A higher sounding voice asked.

"No, we just have to wait. We should take her home before her mom worries anymore." The second, deep voice said before the arms around me lifted me off the ground, pulling me up against a warm chest. I felt a cold piece of metal hit one of my hands that were folded in my lap. It was either Caleb or Tyler carrying me, I was able to figure that much. "Will she be okay when she wakes up, Caleb?" I heard the same high voice ask. "I'm not sure, we haven't dealt with anything like this before." The second voice from before replied from somewhere in front of me and the person carrying me.

If Caleb was I front of us that meant Ty was carrying me. What had happened? Why can't I open my eyes, talk, or move but feel and hear everything? God, did I do something? I've got to wake up!

I tried opening my eyes, but felt something try and push me further back into my mind. _I'm afraid you can't do that, my child. I'm still in need of you._ A voice told me in a smug tone. _Who the fuck are you? Get out of my head!_ I screamed back at it. _Such an ugly language for such a pretty girl. Too bad I have to kill you when I'm done using you against these boys._ What? Use me? What the hell had happened when I was passed out? _Get out of my head. I'm not letting you use me!_ I yelled back, growing angry.

_I'm sorry to tell you, child, but I already have been using you from the beginning. Just as every woman from your and your friends' bloodlines._ I had to wake up. I had to get this bitch out of my head. I felt a spark that seemed different from this energy-this woman-who was trying to force me from my own body. I used it and pushed at her, able to finally push her more and more until I felt this weight lift from me.

"Ty?" I heard my own hoarse voice say before I peeled my eyes open. "Soph?" Tyler said in surprise before he stopped and leaned me against a tree, the others stopping and looking down at me over his shoulders. I opened my eyes further and looked up and saw his blue eyes looking down at me. He looked so worried and scared, but slowly relief came to his eyes at seeing me awake.

"You got me drunk didn't you?" I asked, smiling weakly. He laughed, looking close to tears. "I wish." He replied. "Scared the shit out of us." Reid said, kneeling down next to him. "What happened? Why do I feel like a truck hit me?" I asked, reaching up and holding my aching head. It honestly felt like I was drunk and hung over.

"We'll tell you later. We need to get you home. Your mom is probably freaking out." Tyler said before he lifted me back in his arms. "What are going to tell her? What happened hasn't happened before." I asked him. "We don't know. What do you want us to tell her?" He asked as we walked out of the trees and I saw the road.

"I don't know. I'll get to that later." I said before I buried my face in his chest, holding onto his shirt as he put me in the back seat of his Hummer before he climbed in and pulled my head into his lap as the car started up and pulled onto the road.

A few minutes later, Tyler pulled me out of the car and started towards my front door as it flew open and my mom came running out. "Is she okay?" She yelled to Tyler. "She's fine, but tired." Tyler told her. "I'm alright, Mom." I muttered for her benefit. "Take her to her room, she needs to rest. The rest of you come inside, I'll make some tea." She said before Tyler followed her into the house and went upstairs while my mom walked towards the kitchen with everyone else.

Tyler laid me on my bed and pulled my boots off my feet, which I noticed were covered in mud, before he pulled my comforter over me. He started to stand up, but I reached up and grabbed his wrist. He turned and looked at me. "Could you stay with me?" I muttered, suddenly feeling tired. "Sure." He replied before he climbed onto the bed and moved behind me, pulling me to his chest. "Better?" He asked, sounding amused. I laughed lightly. "Much." I replied before I yawned.


	19. The Kat's Outta the Bag

**So sorry guys! I meant to post yesterday, but I was out of school sick, so I didn't feel like do anything except sleep. Here's the new chapter, as promised!**

I was abruptly woke up by something landing on my side, making me groan. "Wake up, bitch!" I heard someone say before laughing from on top of me. I rolled over, barely able to do so with the person on top of me, and opened my eyes before I smiled. "Holy shit!" I screamed, sitting up and hugging the red-head on top of me.

"What up, roomie?" She smiled as I pulled away from the hug. "What are you doing here, Kat?" I asked, laughing. "My parents finally let me out once I turned eighteen. I guess they figured I would come straight here, so that's probably why they haven't called me yet." She said as we sat up. "I figured I would come visit for your birthday now that we can both have a real party."

"I would love it." I smiled. "I think your mom is making breakfast. Your boyfriend and his friends are here, too." She told me. "Still?" I asked, confused. "I think they went home and came back. Your boyfriend's a real hot one, by the way." Kat said, making me laugh as she shimmied her chest.

"Let me get changed and we can go downstairs." I told her before I climbed out of the bed. I pulled a pair of sweatpants and a tank top out of the closet before I changed. Kat and I had been roommates back at Vanderbilt, so I think she knew more about me than my parents. Once I was changed, we walked arm in arm downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Hey, girls." My mom said from in front of the stove. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" My dad asked from a stool at the bar. "Morning, Mom. I'm good, Dad." I told him as Kat broke away and took a stool next to him while I walked up behind my mom. "Yum." I said, looking over her shoulder at the pancakes, eggs, and pile of bacon she already had cooked.

I turned and saw Kat harassing Reid about something, but he looked entertained by the red-head. I made a cup of coffee and walked around to the table where Tyler, Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, and Kate were sitting with Reid and dropped down into Tyler's lap. I felt his hands wrap around my waist as his chin rested on my shoulder. "Sleep okay?" He asked. "Ya." I said, sipping my coffee. "I think I should warn you before your parents bring it up." His voice lowered to a whisper.

"Hm?" I asked back quietly. "Your parents were really worried about last night and me and the guys figured they deserved to know what really happened and why." He explained, making me turn around and look at his face. "You guys told them about-" He nodded, cutting my question off. "Wow, and they haven't called the psych ward on you instead of me?" I asked, a little unconvinced. He chuckled. "We were surprised too. They said they need to time for it to process, so we left for a couple hours to change and get some sleep. We came back and they seemed like everything was normal."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" I heard Kat yell, laughing. "Watch it!" He said, pointing a finger at her, which made me, Sarah, Kate, and the other guys laugh. "Reid hates being compared to Draco, Kat." I told her. "Sweet, now I know one of his weaknesses." She said, grinning. "You wouldn't." Reid said. "Don't think I won't." Kat smiled wickedly. "Careful, Reid. She's known for doing things when your back is turned." I warned him, making Kat start to cackle.

"I can't believe you still haven't gotten over that!" She told me, still giggling. "Who would?" I replied, eyes wide. "It was a joke, Jesus!" She said. "Says the one who didn't have caramel sauce in their hair." "You liked your hair short! You told me yourself." Kat said, pointing a finger at me. "I had to!" I exclaimed. "I couldn't get that shit out of my hair, there was nothing left to do but cut it." "I think you should cut it again." Kat told me.

I reached over my shoulder and grabbed onto my hair. "Hell, no." I said defensively. She laughed. "And if I catch you with a pair of scissors near my head, I'm sending you back home." I told her in a serious tone. "You wouldn't." She said, the smile falling off her face. "Oh, I would." I said, nodding my head. "Fine." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

A few minutes after my and Kat's argument, my mom told us that the food was finished and everyone quickly got a plate and filled up on coffee. "Okay, I know it's the subject we all wanted to avoid, but I want to know what the hell happened last night." I said after everyone put their dishes by the sink. "What do you remember?" Caleb asked, leaning forward in his chair. "I remember leaving Ty's and having to pull over because I felt sick. I was about to get back in the car when I thought I saw something. That's it until I woke up and Ty was carrying me out of the woods." I answered.

Caleb sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It wasn't anything we've seen before. Even with Chase, this was strange." He said before he retold what happened last night. In my opinion, it was in too much detail and after he finished, I wished I hadn't asked and had gone on not knowing what had happened.

"Do you have any ideas what could have made it worse than before?" Dad asked the four guys. "No, there isn't any pattern that we've seen." Tyler replied. "I might have an idea." I said. "What?" Reid asked.

"When I was in the hospital, there was too much time with nothing to do, so the attacks were more often. Once I got out, it was a change from my normal environment, so that probably triggered them also. But, once I got into a normal routine and wasn't sitting doing nothing, they weren't as frequent. But, that just seemed to make them worse when they did occur. I think because I've been so focused on school and working at the Colony House, they've been put off more and it built up to whatever you want to call last night."

"So you just want to keep busy until after your birthday and just wait for the next time the hag comes back?" Reid asked, seeming doubtful of the plan. "No, well yes until after my birthday, but also until we can figure out how to get rid of her for good." I said, explaining my idea. "You think you can do that?" Sarah asked from next to Kate. "I'm not sure. But that's the only thing left to do. Can you try and tell me exactly what she said her reason was for all of this?" I asked.

"Something about the curse was for the ones who caused or started her suffering." Kate said quickly. "Okay, you didn't get a name out of her at all or a mention of someone she knew?" They all shook their heads. "It's got to be connected to 1453. A number sequence-" "Or a date." Caleb stopped me. "A date sounds better, but even for the papers we might find, that's an entire year of things that could have been the start." I said before I bit my lip.

I buried my face in my hands. "I don't like it, but the only way to find out more is to get her to talk." "Hell no." Reid and Tyler said at the same time. "That's not happening." Pogue said. "She tried to kill you, what makes you think she won't again?" Caleb asked me. "I don't like the idea of it either, I'm the one who's getting pushed out. But it's the only way we can get closer to getting rid of her." I told them.

"If you're strapped down, it might work." Kat said from the bar, having been let in on the guys' and my secret with my parents apparently.


	20. Late Update Author's Note

I'm so sorry guys! I was sick this weekend and I had stuff afterschool until 9 and was so tired I couldn't update. I promise I'll get you an update tomorrow and I'll try to go for a double update at that! Thanks for being so patient, you guys are awesome. :)


	21. Crazy Ideas and Dreams

**Here you go guys! I found time to get this DOUBLE update to you guys since you were so patient with me. Enjoy!**

"You two really are crazy!" Reid said before he could stop himself. "We know." We both said. "But if it can help save Soph, I say let her try it. It may be your curse, but that bitch is using my best friend's body." Kat said, earning a smile from me. "Alright." Caleb said, silencing us. "When and where do you propose we try this?" He asked. "Before my birthday, but I have no idea where." I said. "We could go to the Colony House." Tyler suggested.

"No, it needs to be like the field we found you in." Pogue said, finally speaking. "There was a fire surrounding you. It needs to be out in the open and away from a populated area incase anything happens." Caleb said. "Well, we could just go back to that field." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "We might be able to find it. Now how are we going to get the bitch back?" Pogue asked. "She kept saying she was using me, like other girls in the families before." I muttered, thinking of different ideas.

"What are you thinking? I know that face and that face never leads to anything good." Kat said, frowning. "Soph." Tyler said, pulling me out of my head. "Talk." Kat demanded. "I don't want to try it until we're ready, but maybe all I have to do is-" I stopped, not sure if I should finish the thought, but continued, knowing I had to now that I started. "Maybe I just have to open my mind and let her in." "Hell no!" Tyler said as soon as I finished.

I waved my hands, calming everyone down as they seemed to get nervous. "If I'm tied down, nothing can happen." "What is she can do things like the guys? What then?" Kate asked, mentioning a good point. "We'll just have to figure it out when the time comes." I replied before the guys could use it as a reason not to go through with this idea.

"When do you suggest we try it? We need time to see if what she tells us, if she says anything, is true or not." Reid said. I nodded and bit my lip. "We already missed today." I began, seeing the clock in the kitchen said it was almost lunch at Spenser. "I think we should get it over with. Do it tomorrow." I said before everyone started yelling.

"It's too soon after last night." "Something could happen." "You might not come back." "She might find a way to kill you."

"Shut up!" I screamed, everyone growing quiet. "Just because you have your own opinion of what might, could, or will happen doesn't mean it's going to stop me. I'm going to do it whether I have help or not. It's my choice, my body she's taking over, and it's my life she's been fucking around with. So you either help or stay out of it." I told them before I stood up and left the room.

I locked myself in my room and fell onto my bed, suddenly feeling tired from the heavy conversation I'd just ended in the kitchen. Before I could stop myself, I fell asleep on my bed and quickly fell into a dream.

_All around me stood trees. They seemed different from the ones I saw in Ipswich or even the ones in Tennessee from the short time I was outside the hospital. "Hello, dear." I turned and saw a woman with gray hair and wrinkles on every part of exposed skin I could see. Her green eyes told me she was smarter and seemed older despite her appearance. "Come sit, child." She said, pointing a bony finger at a harshly built wooden chair next to her in front of a badly built house._

_"__Would you like something to drink? Some food?" She asked. "No, thank you." I said, stopping her before she stood from her chair. She slowly sat back down. "If you don't mind my asking, who are you?" I asked, leaning forward in the chair. "Maud. Maud Theudric." She replied, smiling kindly. "And you, dear." She said. "Sophia." I replied. "Lovely to meet you, dear." She said with a smile._

_"__Maud, do the words '__Saeculi damnantur uri.__' Mean anything to you?" I asked, hoping my gut feeling was right. The smile fell from her face and the look in her eyes seemed to change from peace to anger, or rage even. "I may have hear them. But who it might have been could be dead. The war ended only a couple years ago." She said, more to herself than me._

_"__What war was that?" I asked, hoping to get an answer from her. "The Battle of Castillon was the one that caused so much loss here." She replied, sounding angry. "Maud, what year is it? I'm a little confused about the year." "Of course. It's 1455. The battle was in 1453, mid-summer, I believe." She replied quietly._

"Sophia!" Someone yelled, pulling me out of the dream. "Soph!" Tyler yelled, pulling me up. "Damn it" I muttered as he pulled me to his chest. "What happened? You disappeared up here and we've spent the last half hour trying to wake you up." He told me as I saw the guys, Kat, Sarah, Kate, and my parents gathered by the door.

"I-I-I fell asleep. She was there." I muttered before I pulled away and ran to my desk, furiously writing the details I could remember from the dream that was quickly falling out of my mind. "Who was where?" Reid asked. "The woman! The hag!" I said, looking up for a second before I continued writing. Maud. Maud what? Maud T. Damn it! I can't get that and I hadn't been able to get any more details before I woke up.

"While you were asleep? Are you sure it was her?" Caleb asked. "Yes!" I said. "I mentioned the last line from the curse the hag used, and the woman just turned bitter and angry. And she said there was a battle, Castillon I think it was, just a couple years before and it was in 1453!" I told him. "But I couldn't get anything else." I said, dropping into my desk chair.

"It's a start." Kat said, trying to find the positive aspect. "I guess." I said before I opened my laptop and started searching for the battle the woman, Maud, mentioned. "Okay, it was the end of the Hundred Years' War. It was in France, which kind of fits with the families moving from France and England to here before the Trials." I said as I continued reading.

"Let's give her some space. When she gets focused on something, it's hard to pull here away." I heard my mom say. "And she did say keeping focused on something and staying busy kept the attacks away, which is what we need right now." I heard my dad before feet walked across the floor and my door closed a minute later.


	22. The Hag Isn't So Bad After All

The next time I looked at the clock, after my mom brought food twice that I barely touched both times, it was practically Saturday morning. I rubbed my face and closed my laptop before I quietly made my way downstairs and made a pot of coffee. The first of many for the day, it felt like.

I heard a faint sound coming from the living room that sounded like the TV, but I still went to see what it was. It was, indeed, the TV left on low volume, but I also heard someone snoring on the couch. I walked around the coach and held back a laugh. Ty was asleep on the couch, an arm hanging off the edge and his feet hanging over one arm of the couch. I pulled the blanket off the back and folded it over him the best I could before I went back to the kitchen.

After probably half an hour, Tyler walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "You been up all night?" He asked in a tired voice before he yawned. "Ya, I didn't realize it." I said, laughing as he walked over and sat on the stool next to me. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but are you sure you want to go through everything from the other night again so soon?" He asked.

"No, I don't want to, but I have to. If going through that again can stop it from happening more after my birthday, I'd do it a dozen times." I told him. "I'll see if I can convince the other guys and we'll see what we can get for tonight." He said, rubbing his thumb over my hand. "Really?" I asked, surprised. He nodded and smiled lightly. I leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you, Ty." I said as he hugged me back.

Around nine of ten, the guys and Sarah and Kate showed back up at the front door shortly after Kat and my parents woke up. Apparently Ty had called the guys while I was taking a shower because once they got inside, they started discussing how we were going to go about tonight.

"She was able to make a knife materialize, so we need to keep your hands out of the way, but visible in case she tries anything." Caleb said as we sat in the kitchen making a plan while my parents, Kat, Sarah, and Kate sat in the living room. "The only problem is, how are we going to get rid of her when we do get what we need? If we can." Reid said, seeming focused mainly on getting rid of the hag and not on what we can do to get her to talk.

"I'll deal with that. You said when you stopped her from killing me that it pretty much knocked me unconscious, right?" I asked, looking at Ty. He nodded. "Ya, it did." "I still felt her, but I was able to push her out for the time being. If I can't get her out, you'll have to do it again." I told them, receiving hesitant nods.

After confirming our plan for the night, we left my house and went out to the field they found me in the other night. As I cleared the trees, I saw a scorch marks on the ground from the fire that they said was around me. "You sure you want to do this?" Reid asked, his brother mentality finally showing. I nodded. "I'm sure." I said, a final reassurance for myself as well as them.

They all looked at each other before their eyes turned black, willing myself not to run when I was reminded of the distant memories of hallucinations about demons. A minute later, I felt my arms pulled out to my sides and restrained. I looked and saw shackles around both my wrists, attached to chains that were somehow attached to pieces of concrete in the ground. "What now?" Tyler asked. "We wait." I said, not fond of the idea like I knew they were.

The afternoon shifted to evening and it started growing dark when I thought maybe this plan wouldn't work at all. "This is utter bullshit. Let's go home." Reid said. "Wait, wait." I said, feeling the familiar tickle in my mind. The feeling of someone spying on us. Fire sparked to life around us before I felt something wet run from my nose. "Soph." Tyler muttered, seeing the blood. "I know." I said, feeling faint. "Remember, she can't get out." I told them as my eyes drooped. "If I'm not out of it in an hour you-you'll have to force her out." I muttered before my eyes closed and everything went black.

**~AMC~~AMC~~AMC~~AMC~**

Sophia started coughing and shaking before taking in a deep breath, her head falling forward, and growing quiet. Tyler started to step forward before Reid grabbed his shoulder, stopping him as an evil laugh came from Sophia. Her head raised up, her eyes the same black color they were all familiar with from seeing each other.

"Twice in 48 hours, I'm surprised. I didn't think you were that brave, but here we are." She said, grinning. "Who are you?" Caleb asked. "Who am I? I'm many things; a woman, a daughter, a wife, a mother, a spirit. You'll have to be more specific my boy, because I'm not quite sure what you mean." She said in a sarcastic tone. "You know what we mean, bitch. What do you want from us?" Reid said, a moment away from Using on impulse.

"I want to you feel the pain I felt, when your families took everything from me!" She screamed, the flames growing taller and hotter around them. "We don't know what you mean." Tyler told her, trying to calm her down so they weren't burnt alive. The flames slowly lowered and cooled down. "It's funny, because I warned your families centuries ago to never forget what they did, because it would lead to their ruin for the rest of time." She told them, making it obvious this was some old grudge.

"Well apparently someone didn't get the memo, because nobody's remembered for the past four-hundred years." Pogue told her, hoping to get something more from her. "Damn you!" She spit at them, the flames rising with her anger, but not as much as before. "Your families took everything from me! Everyone I loved in this world, leaving me alone." She screamed before she grew silent.

Her face slowly went blank, like she was in a daze, unaware of her surroundings. "What's going on?" Reid asked. "I don't know. I'm not sure if this is good or bad." Caleb replied

**~AMC~~AMC~~AMC~~AMC~**

I finally pulled myself out of the pit it felt like I had been throw into. I got a flash of the guys still in front of me, unharmed, which meant that I was still chained down. _"How did you break free?" _She asked in surprise. _"Are you Maud?" _I asked, hearing an intake of breath, telling me I was right. _"What happened? What happened that made you this bitter?" _I asked again, trying to sound sincere and hope she would tell me.

_"__They killed them. They killed everyone I loved and left me alone." _She said, sounding on the verge of tears. _"Who did? The Sons' families?" "Yes! They killed them both and said it was for the better of men."_ She started crying. _"If you told me the whole story, I can better understand." _I said, hoping I could get more than before. _"My husband and son left for the war, we prayed that they would get one of the less dangerous areas. At first they did, but then they were moved to the deadliest places of all for the battle. The battle that took so many because those men were there."_ She said, anger lacing her voice as she spoke the last sentence.

_"__What were their names? Your husband and son." _ I asked, still in the kind voice as before. _"Geoffrey was my husband, our son was Marq." _ She said sadly. _ "And you said they were killed? Do you know how it happened?"_ _"They were moved to Castillon before the battle. I was told they survived most of the battle, until they were brought to fight." _ Maud said, anger in her voice again.

_"__Who's 'they'?"_ I asked again, hoping to try and get a confirmation from her. _"The five men who were known across Britain for fighting the deadliest foes and defeating them with hardly a fight. The five men from your families, four now from what I've heard." _She replied, neither sad nor angry. _"But what made you so angry? They must have killed hundreds of other men who had families as well. What made them so different?"_

_"__There were people across Europe known for practicing the craft. My family was one of them. Those men somehow figured out that my husband and son practiced and used them as examples to others." _She began before I heard her break out into tears. _"They mutilated their bodies and finally cut off their heads and put them on pikes. They walked back to the coast, raising the pikes into the air, yelling that it was what happened to heretics who practiced the devil's work. But they didn't practice like I did. My husband and son thought I was just an herbalist. We practiced the craft in terms of herbal tonics for healing. But, in secret, I practiced spells and potions. They thought my husband and son were real witches like I was."_

Her sadness grew before she stopped speaking. I finally got it. I finally understood why all of this had happened. _"They died to protect me. I couldn't save them, but I knew I could avenge them. So I put the curse on the men that brought on my suffering. I wasn't the only one who lost someone they loved. My son had a wife and children. A son and five beautiful daughters, the oldest girl barely six and the youngest a newborn before he was sent away."_

I suddenly got a feeling of vertigo and heard wind in my ears. "Sophia!" I heard echo in my head. "Sophia!" I heard louder. Tyler. No, the hour can't be up. I can stop it, I just need more time. "Sophia!" Tyler yelled before my head shot up and saw him standing in front of me. "Thank God." He said, hugging me as my wrists fell to my sides, the shackles gone.

"We've been trying to wake you up for an hour." He said, supporting me. "What? There's no way." I said as we slowly walked back to the car. "You passed out half way and after that we tried to wake you up, but I guess you were too far under." He said as we cleared the trees.

"No, I-I saw her again." I said. "The hag?" Reid asked. I nodded. "She-God, it all makes sense. It's so fucked up, but it makes sense." I said. "Soph, you're rambling. We need to get you home. You need to get some sleep and then you can tell us tomorrow." Tyler said as he lifted me into the back seat of the Hummer. "No-I-We-" I mumbled before my eyes drooped closed. I guess having a psychedelic conversation with another person in your head can wipe you out. Who knew?

**Okay guys, I wanted to let you know that the next update might be late because of my school stuff AND, I repeat, AND because I was going back through this story and I found some pieces I just mentioned once and then forgot about them. So the next update I have to find time to write to fill in those holes in the story, but I'll try my hardest to get them to you by the normal time.**

**And my stats right now make me so happy!**

**28 reviews, 27 followers, 16 favs, and almost 5,000 views in all! You guys rock for making this story so successful! And if you follow any of my other stories, I'll try to find time to update and/or finish them. I have a class in the computer lab again this year, so I might try to find time and write in there. If I can, I might finish some more stories, which makes me so excited. Anyways, thanks so much again. I love you guys for sticking with this story for so long. You're awesome!**

**Until next time,**

**Loverofgoodstories27**


	23. Late Update

Sorry guys, I haven't had time to write the next chapter for the story. I have a ton of homework right now that takes a lot of work before I'm finished with it in the next few weeks. I'll try and get it posted sometime tomorrow or Monday if I can. You guys are great, keep coming back!

-Loverofgoodstories27


	24. Hiatus Author's Note

Okay guys. I know it's been around 2 weeks since I last updated and I completely planned on getting the chapter posted this week until I got out of the shower a few hours ago. I got out of the shower and my parents told me that a very close friend of mine, someone who was like a brother to me, had died in a car accident. I'm heart broken right now and am unsure if I'll be able to function normally, let alone handle school. So for now, the fanfiction is on hiatus until I can get back to functioning as normal as possible with this new thought. I'm sorry about this. I wish I could get this story finished for you guys like I promised from the start, but I just don't have the state of mind to think about how I'm going to make it through school let alone finish this.

I'm so sorry, I will try to update in the next couple weeks.

-Loverofgoodstories27


End file.
